Fleeting Memories
by AoiTsubaki
Summary: Tiera "Tia" Klein thought that her life is only for the battlefield. But now when her single ray of light and her own life at stake, she'll have to exceed every impossibilities for the truth. Fem!Teito. AUTHOR'S NOTE! Not an update but please read it guys :D
1. A Beginning of A Dream

Hi everyone! Aoitsubaki here! This is my first 07-Ghost fanfict yay! I can't really picture how I love this series so I'm just dancing in my head *dancing**dancing* LOL. In this fanfict I must remind you:

- Teito is a girl (Tiera "Tia" Klein, I've settled with that between Tieria, Tiera and Tiana XD )

- Kuroyuri is a girl (I don't care what people say but if he looks better as a girl I will change it! )

- This is a FrauxTeito and a bit MikagexTeito but I MAY put a one side AyanamixTeito at the end (because of the whole VerlorenxEve thing)

- I'm not making girl Teito conceal her gender, people will know she's a girl from the start (I can't picture her cutting her long brunette hair *pulls out hair*!)

- This fanfict follows the anime (I'm literally copying how the story goes in the anime :D), but I may use some scene from the manga as well

- Most of the scene is written in Tia's point of view, I'll tell ahead if it's written in normal point of view

- Miiight be a little OOC, but I'm trying to do it justice

Okay I really said too much XD, without further ado, here's Fleeting Memories! Please R&R and no flame please! I accept critical suggestions though (is that what they call it? LOL)

Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost

* * *

><p>Tia's POV<p>

_White, falling snow_

_A tall, magnificent tower_

_A man, stood as stoic, the sound of chimes rang around his neck, his face as so kind, and he smiles to me_

_As if nothing can ruin this perfect scene, the ground starts to tremor, I look back, smoke starts to rise above the buildings behind_

At least, that's what I remembered before I suddenly wake up

*jolt*

I woke up panting as I sat on my bed, grasping the thin sheet I used as my quilt. I look around, it seem the room is how I left it. Desk is cleaned, wardrobe closed, windows covered by the thin curtains. No sunlight yet though, but I'm sure it's early morning. But, that's not what bothering my mind right now.

"It's that dream again…" I mutter under my breath. These dreams have been haunting me ever since I arrived in the academy. Well, it's not like it's the only problem I had here, but I sure gives me a headache just thinking about it. No, it's somehow…so nostalgic that I can't get it out of my mind.

"What's wrong, Tia?" a guy's voice suddenly appears beside me. As soon as turn my head, the first thing I see is a guy yawning, while rubbing his blond bed head.

_Oh yeah, I'm sharing a room with a boy_ "No, it's nothing…" _I lied._

"Oh come on, you won't even tell little ol' me?" he gives me a wink. A wink? Sometimes his act to persuade me into telling him things is a bit too far off for me.

"I don't even understand it myself, idiot." I throw the sheet I was grabbing so it falls on him, he looks like one of those ghosts with a sheet on top of it.

"H-Hey!" I only stare at him as he struggles under the sheet. _That's what you get, stupid Mikage._

But, Mikage's not all bad. He really likes to tease me, but he's really kind. He didn't do anything perverted even though his roommate's a girl. Most of all, he treats me as equal, unlike those other bastards in the academy. It's because I'm the only girl of this year, becoming Master Miroku's pupil might be one of the cause too.

BANG!

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!"

_*sigh* so much for peace and quiet…_

"Please gather in the assembly hall before the bell finish ringing! You'll have to repeat a year if you're late! Scratch that, don't even bother showing up if you're late!"

I can hear running sounds from outside my dorm room_. Looks like the others have finished changing already, don't wanna be late now. _

"*inhales* Today's the day, Tia-!" Mikage finally got out from that sheet just as I finished changing. A uniform of a cadet, all back with gold embroidery. There's really no difference between a male and female uniform though, I only wear higher length boots and I exchange the usual white gloves for a black one. Don't bother tying my hair up today, it's not like there's any combat duties for the day. The bells are still ringing, we're not too late.

"Let's go, Mikage."

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

At first glance, Barsburg Military Academy may seem like a castle. But, it educates many of Barsburg Empire noble youths to become exceptional soldiers for the Empire. Young cadets may one day graduate and provide their services for the Military higher-ups, today is one of those days.

"As the 315th class of the honorable Barsburh Empire Military Academy, we are the elite chosen to become soldiers of Fort Hohburg. Let us all endeavor to become outstanding soldiers who will not bring shame upon the name of the Empire. I present this words in behalf of all cadets in this is, I am president of the graduating class, Shuri Oak." As the young blond turns to his peers and salute, the whole room follows as well, putting an end to his speech.

"Chairman Miroku, I've heard that this year's graduating class is exceptional." A middle aged man said to the man in his right, who wears a long, black coat. His old age shows in his face, with a deep set of red eyes and his hair and mustache colored gray. "That is correct." He replies with his deep voice.

"Usually, only 20 out of the 500 graduates pass the final exams and become Begleiters." Another man to his right comments. His pale violet hair both tied in the front, his purple eyes set on the elder chairman in agreement. "The real challenge is just about to begin for them."

Tia's POV

_He keeps blabbering about becoming outstanding soldiers and all, in reality he's a complete coward, that Shuri Oak. _

"Ti-a! Come on! We gotta get to class!" Mikage called out to me.

"Coming."

**Classroom**

"Tomorrow, the greatest Military elites will be here to watch the final exam. Make sure that you show them everything you've learned here in the academy."

"I bet you'll get scouted by the Military, Shuri!"

"Ah stop it, you know that's not true!"

"Cool! So you'll become an officer just like that? Life's so different for people in famous families."

Between the teacher's lecture up front and those 3 idiots talking alone in the back, I don't know which one's more…disturbing. It'd be rude to call the teacher annoying, but the word suits those 3 so much more. But I won't meddle in their business, that's why I'm always silent in classes.

"By the way, Ms. Tia Klein."

"…?"

"You haven't been attending my combat exercises class again, that makes me sad…" he sighed to me.

"…I'm sorry Sensei, but I was told that I was excused from all basic physical classes." I said to him with indifference. He sighed again, well I supposed any teacher would be disappointed if a student were absent during a class, but I just couldn't help it. They were "orders" after all.

"Hah, I supposed that's what you get by being Chairman Miroku's favorite little doll. It'd be a disaster if her pretty little face got even a small scratch now, wouldn't it?"

_Keep your, Tia, keep your cool. Why did he keep bothering me anyway? Oh right, it because of that…_

-flashback-

"Hey you, girl!"

"…?"

"Are you that girl that got a full scholarship from Chairman Miroku's recommendation? I heard you used to be a _sklave_!"

"…What about it?"

"*twitch* Do you know who I am? I am Shuri Oak, son of General Oak and the next head of the Oak family! Why don't you do your job as a _sklave_ and accompany me to lunch?"

"…Sorry, but I don't have time for leisure. I'll be going now."

"*twitch**twitch* Why you! You'll regret it for refusing my kind offer!"

-flashback ends-

_And I don't remembered what he says after that. Now he gets back at me by using any chance possible to mock me, not like I care though. _

"Sensei! Shuri-kun brought porn to class!"

I snap out of my daydream, and I realized that the teacher was covered by pages of a porn magazine. I peek a little to the back and found Shuri holding a porn magazine as well. _Must be Mikage's doing…_

"So I see."

"NO! IT'S NOT MINE!"

**After Class**

"Hey Tia, what've you been eating? Wait, are you on a diet?" Mikage asked me as we walked in the corridors.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." I replied without looking at him. Suddenly he blocks me and winked again.

"Well that's a relief. Wait, nervous about tomorrow's test?" he says teasingly.

"As if!" I swung my roll of paper at him to move him aside. Suddenly, a shadow blocks the light from above us and so we looked up. A giant Hawkzile flies above the building, and made its landing to that grand structure in the middle of the district: Fort Hohburg. It's where the Royal Family and the Military takes place. Many elite soldiers and rich people lives there, you might find yourself being there if you strive high enough.

"That's so cool!" Mikage points out to the Hawkzile as it makes its landing. It is pretty impressive, but I kept my face to indifference.

"Hey Tia, if we passed out exams, we'll be to get into Fort Hohburg right?" Mikage wonders out loudly. "When I finally become a soldier, I'll fight for the Empire and protect my family! So we gotta pass our exams, Tia! You got that?"

When I see Mikage, I see his passion and determination. He keeps saying he'll protect those who're precious to him, especially his family. I really…admire him for that. But, what'll I do?

"Family huh…?" I mutter. It's so great listening to Mikage's stories about his family back home. As for me…I don't really know if I had one. In fact, I don't remember anything about my past, nothing.

"You still can't remember anything about your family?" Mikage asks me, I can hear the worry in his voice.

"No…" I replied. "But sometimes, I had this dream…"

"A dream? Hey, it might be some of your memories from your past!" he lightens up. He seems to be more cheered up than me in any case.

"Maybe." I say to him. "I'm not really sure though, since I've lost all the memories that I had."

"But you know, Tia." He tells me. "Even if you never get those memories back-" before he could even finish his sentence, I walked ahead.

"They say that some students got killed during the finals. I'm sure I'm going to be fine, but-" I turn halfway around and points to Mikage. "You mister, will have to work harder."

"Hey, how come I'm the only one who needs to work harder?" at first he got confused, but finally he was struck with realization and smirks at me. "Is that a challenge?"

"We'll see."

* * *

><p>CLASH!<p>

"Come at me for real! Mikage!"

"You should stop day dreaming too, Tia-chan!"

"Don't you dare call me with that name!"

"Tia-chan! Tia-chan!"

"*twitch*"

BLAST!

_Zaiphon_

*leaps back*

_In every living being, exists a form of energy called Mana. For some, they're gifted an ability to convert Mana and use it at will. This ability is called, Zaiphon. _

I ran again towards Mikage, forming my Zaiphon around me. Mikage does the same thing, and he charged on, not knowing that I've evaded and leaped on top of him.

_Zaiphon took an appearance of words, mirroring the user's feeling and nature. Hatred, joy, sadness, fear, these feelings can be manifested into one's Zaiphon._

Still in mid-air, I formed my Zaiphon again, made a kick turn to counter, but he dodged by a split second. I cursed mentally, but tried to keep my cool. I'm not going to miss this time.

_Zaiphon can be divided into 3 types: Offensive, Healing and Manipulative. It is as it's named, Offensive Zaiphon is the most common, which is mainly used in battle to launch attacks and put up defensive barriers. Healing Zaiphon is a more "gentle" type, able to heals wounds and at some level, regenerate a whole body part. Manipulative Zaiphon, a rare and special kind, gives the user the ability to move object at will, animate or inanimate. _

*dash*

I know charging him from behind won't work, my only option is to charge head on. I dashed towards him, Zaiphon encircling my fist, Mikage charging towards me also with Zaiphon in hand. I landed a punch, but he dodged it again. He did an uppercut but I easily evaded it again. This series of kick and punches goes around for about a minute.

"You won't hit with an attack like that!"

"Aww Tia-chan, you'll hurt me if you keep attacking me like this you know!"

_Zaiphon users are said to be blessed by God, given a talent only a few possessed. For those reasons, Barsburg Empire Military Academy established a program specifically for cadets with Zaiphon abilities, to be trained intensively as Military power. Ones like me and Mikage._

We leaped once again away from each other, but it didn't take long for Mikage to charge front again. _He's going to take me head on._ I can see his Zaiphon becoming more and more fierce. I stood my ground, close my eyes and opened them again, remembering the words Master Miroku planted into my psyche.

_Do not show any mercy, Tia. For a girl like you, that shall be your greatest weakness!_

Mikage lands his Zaiphon to me, but I evaded once more. Not known to Mikage, I've already appeared behind him, my Zaiphon made its way around his neck. With a single movement of my fingers, he's done for.

"Uncle! Uncle! Tia, I give up!"

His dreading voice snaps me from my brief reverie. I dismissed my Zaiphon immediately, I almost lost control of myself back then. Suddenly another blow of Zaiphon made its way to me, I managed to dodge it in a nick of time. I glared at Mikage but it faltered into confusion seeing him making one of his silly expressions again. He pointed behind me to the spot where his Zaiphon lands.

** I**

"Those are my feelings for you! I hope you accept them whole-heartedly!" he says with an oh-so-cute tone. But I didn't pay attention to what he said, since I am filled with fury for that one word I hate most in the entire world. I can feel my fist clenching, as I activated my Zaiphon ready for that target over there.

"Well Mikage." I said to him, suppressing a bit of my anger and my eyes twitching. "I'VE GOT PLENTY OF THINGS TO SAY TO YOU TOO!"

"Hyaarghh! Someone help me!"

* * *

><p>Night comes, and we found ourselves back in our dormitory room. I was tired of chasing Mikage all day and expected to fall asleep instantly the moment I hit the bed. But somehow…I'm wide awake. I know that something is bothering me, but I couldn't even figure out what it is. Is it tomorrow's finals? Or is it the fear of having that dream again tonight? I don't know, I just wanted to sleep.<p>

"Tia, you asleep yet?" Mikage whispers to me.

"…No."

"What, you're still mad? That's so cute." He chuckles.

"Shut up." I hissed back to him. For a second, the room becomes silent again, before Mikage finally breaks that silence.

"You know, we'll probably be put into different units once we enrolled in the army."

"Really…"

"…Be sure to write sometimes, okay?" I didn't reply, sometimes I barely strikes up the first conversation with him. Besides, with my past as battle _sklave_, it's going to be worst when I'm in the Military. I don't even know if I'm going to have time for myself.

"Because, you're kinda my best friend after all!" I silenced myself again. He called me his best friend, I'm happy but, am I really that worth it for him? "Tia, you listening?"

"You know, how I was a battle _sklave_ before I came here right?" I asked him.

"…What about it?" he asked back. I almost didn't believe him, is he even paying attention? I was a _sklave_, that pretty much sets my entire future for me.

"Being a _sklave_, I was just a doll trained to fight until I die. Master Miroku's the one who's been taking care of me for as long as I can remember. Because of that, I don't know anything about having a family or loving anything else." I began retelling him my whole past. "But I guess…having you as a best friend is almost similar to that." I tossed around to my right, realizing that Mikage had crept up to my upper bunk. He's…crying?

"Wait, why are you crying?" I panicked.

"You idiot." He sniffs. "You said something so touching I have no idea how to react!" he uses his sleeves to wipe his tears and snot. _Gross…_

"But really, this is the first time you've ever said something like this to me. So, I'm really happy!" he smiles at me. I envy him, how he can just give out smiles like that so care freely. That's one of his good points, I guess.

"All right then!" he exclaimed. "Let's swear an oath of friendship before the big exam!" he let out a hand to me, as if he was telling me to grasp it. _An oath…promise? What is he up to now?_

"I'll never abandon you when you're in trouble in or out of the battlefield. I swear to God that when we die, we'll die together! Wait! I don't know if that's the best thing to say to a girl about dying and stuff…"

"What about me being a girl?"

"N-No! don't take it that way, but anyway! What do you say?"

_I glance at the hand he let out for me. At first, I thought he was being silly but now…I see to it like a goal. Mikage would do this, for someone like me. Others would ridicule me and casts me aside, but Mikage gives me hope, that I'm just like anyone else. He's done so much for me, so if Mikage's willing to take that oath then God, I'll be willing to take it too!_

I lift my hand and take Mikage's grasps. My green eyes met with his brilliant topaz, his never faltering smile met my indifference stare. With this, our oath, our fate is sealed. And I'm not regretting every second of it. Because for Mikage, I'd do anything!

* * *

><p>I knooow it's short but I want to know your comments about it first! Please R&amp;R guys! I would really appreciate it! :D<p> 


	2. Cold, Should My Heart Be?

Heck yeah! Chapter 2 peeps! I know it's a bit long to separate 1 whole episode into 3 chapters -.- but I worked really hard and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own 07-Ghost!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

"Alright everyone! It's finally time to start your final exams! Please gather into your designated teams and enter your examination halls! Good luck! You're dismissed!" the female proctor shouts out to the participating cadets. We all gave our salutes and dismissed ourselves into our groups.

"*yawn* Why did you kept me up too late Tia? Now I'm all sweeepy..." Mikage complaint to me. _I kept him up? He's the up who kept telling me stories other night._

"Don't blame me, who's been talking non-stop last night? Not me that's for sure!"

"I can't believe they put me in the same team with this _sklave_!" _Oh great, not this one too._

"Don't you think that you'll be able to waltz through the exam just because you're Chairman Miroku's favorite doll!" _I'm already sick of looking at Shuri and his posse, why can't they just scram?_

"It's funny coming from daddy's boy *yawn*" Mikage mocks back, still yawning. I can see the shock coming from the three in front of me, followed by a snarl.

"What was that?" before Shuri could retort, the proctor called us from afar.

"Team A! please gather around! Better do it while I'm still asking nicely!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Hurry, Tia!"

I watched ahead as they jog into the exam hall, I closed my eyes, imagining what's going to come. But, you'll never know by just imagining it, won't you? I took a deep breath, I'd figure that determination would be mirrored in my eyes right now, and took a giant step into the hall.

* * *

><p>The examination hall…looks more like a prison. No, more like a lion's cage with glass covering it. Many thought that the finals would be like of one those simulations we had back in the academy, but this is a million times different.<p>

"Whoa, what're they throwing us into?" Mikage whispers to me.

"I don't know." I blatantly replied, filled with confusion myself.

"So then, everyone! Here's your assignment for the final exam!" the proctor declared cheerfully. _How could she be cheerful at times like this?_ I only watched as a gate opened behind her, the sounds of chains following it.

"Your task is to defeat that criminal. In other words, kill him." I turned around, seeing our teacher by the entrance of the hall. "Please kill him before he kills you." _He made it sound easy_ I thought to myself.

"You'll fail if you abandon your allies or if you're unable to kill this man." He adds, as the proctor takes her place next to him. "He'll really kill you if you don't work together!" she says again oh-so-cheerfully. I can hear the other cadets voicing their complaints.

"What the hell?"

"Is this for real?"

"But we've got Shuri on our side!"

"This'll be cake!"

_You'll regret it for belittling_ it I thought, he says "man" but the prisoner is more of a giant. _He has pointy ears and a size impossible for humans to grow to, he must be a troll._

"Muahaha, this year's brats sure are rude!" _he's not scared? Is he doing this on his own will?_ "Let's have some fun together!"

"Well then, let the exam BEGIN!"

I looked around me, the boys seems tense, Mikage too. Some are even giving out nervous laughs!

"W-We'll do what we always do, right?" Shuri actually shuttering this time, I guess the prisoner's appearance must've washed of his cocky pride off him.

"Then, why're you slinking backwards Shuri?" Mikage taunts him, looks like he notices as well.

"Shut up!" Shuri yells at us then he gives me a glare before turning back. "Just watch me, Tiera Klein!"

_Be my guess_ before a slamming sound made me turn to reality. A cadet was slammed to the glass wall before falling on his back. I direct my attention back to the prisoner, he was clenching his fists.

"QUIT DICKING AROUND YOU BRATS!" he boomed before he pounds the ground and slams more cadets to the wall. I quickly left Mikage's side and placed myself on a wall above him, watching his every move. "MY JAIL TIME GET CUTS DOWN BY DEFEATING YOU LOWLY BRATS!"

_For a big guy, he's fast!_

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

A group of men enters the examination halls in an orderly fashion, only passing by when all soldiers in the room saluted them. As they walk deeper into the hall, they were greeted by a group of examiners.

"Thank you for coming today, Chief Ayanami." The middle aged man greets the silver-haired chief.

"How are the students doing this year?" he asks coldly, turning to the small hall nearest to him.

"Well, you see-"

She was stopped by another cadet slammed into the glass. And suddenly a blond teen with blue eyes starts pleading them for help. The silver-haired sees this, and felt disgusted, even though he didn't show it. "How unsightly."

"And he's the heir to the honorable Oak family!" the middle aged man shocked by the turned event, only to receive a nervous laugh from the female proctor.

"Family backgrounds means nothing on the battlefield, you see." They were interrupted by a familiar deep voice.

"Chairman Miroku…"

"A majority of our students failed at this stage." He continues while looking at the exam hall. "No matter how good their grades were in simulations, only a handful of students can utilize what they've learned in actual combat." They all keep watch on that one hall, waiting to see what's going to happen next.

* * *

><p>Tia's POV<p>

With the majority of the boys knocked out, only Mikage and I left standing (minus Shuri who's been doing nothing but peeing in his own pants) we're both confused and cornered by this giant man.

"Muahahaha, now it's your turn!" he suddenly turns his head to Shuri who's still banging at the glass pleading for help. It's seems he's going to take out the excessive noise first. He dashed towards Shuri, who himself not knowing the danger behind him. Shuri seems to be struck with realization as he turns around, his face smothered with surprise and fear.

_I have no choice._

"MOVE IT!" I shove Shuri to safety before leaping up just before the troll could pound me into the ground. I used the ceilings to propel myself towards the enemy and land a kick to him, but he managed to block it as I held on to his giant arms, him trying to shoo me off.

"Tia!" I saw Mikage dashing then leaps towards me, swiftly I twist the troll's arm and Mikage elbows his upper arm. The troll screamed in pain. Before he could do anything, we jumped off from the height, but with his good hand, the troll took Mikage's neck and strangles him.

"Mikage!"

"MUAHAHAHA!" he boomed as he starts swinging Mikage around, ready to slam him into the ground.

_I have to do something!_ I quickly dashed towards the troll and leaps, sending a kick to his patch-covered eye. He lets go of Mikage, as I starts giving him a series of punches to his chest. I was furious, as he almost killed my friend.

_This is the final blow!_ I focused my Zaiphon around me and send it flying around the prisoner's neck, strangling him. I had him in my control, only by my will he shall be finished. With a flick of my fingers, I'll take his life.

_Do not show any mercy, Tia. For a girl like you, that shall be your greatest weakness!_

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Chief Ayanami coldly watches as the examination progresses. He then finds himself watching a certain brunette cadet, as she's ready to take the life of the prisoner. All the proctors and Chairman Miroku watching as well, waiting for the next move.

_Interesting, what will you do, girl?_

* * *

><p>Tia's POV<p>

_No, he's not even worth it._

"Give up." I tell him. "One move, and you're dead."

"I give up! Just don't hurt me!" the troll looks so weak now, he's even begging for his life. Suddenly, I heard the entrance opened. I kept my attention to the prisoner, because I already know who entered through the doors.

"You can't end the exams like this." The teacher tells me. "I believe I told you to kill him."

"He's not the one who we're supposed to defeat." I merely told him. "So there's no need to kill him." I dismissed my Zaiphon, expecting it to shatter back to nothing. Before I realized, another blaze of crimson Zaiphon appears, and separated his head from his body. My eyes widened in horror, and strong gusts of wind encircled around me. Without even reading the words in the Zaiphon, I can feel the emotions behind it.

_Violent_

_Cold_

_Heartless_

I turned my head to the entrance, there stood 3 men. In the middle stood the one who casted the Zaiphon, the looks in his amethyst eyes matches the Zaiphon he posses.

"You're soft." He tells me. Even in his tone, I know that the word "mercy" doesn't exist in his vocabulary. I can sense how he had slaughtered many, and he maybe enjoys it.

_This man, who is he?_

"Maybe it's the fact that you're a girl." He continues, as he turned around and walked away with his men. "I'd expect better from Miroku's apprentice."

_Is_ _he mocking me, or encouraging me?_ I wondered silently. But I'm glad that he's gone, his presence is so dark it's almost eerie.

"Tia!" a familiar voice rang from behind me, I was a bit relieved that the owner is not harmed.

"Mikage, are you alright? He…" I turned to the lifeless form before us, Mikage flinched seeing the headless man in front of him. It didn't bother me too much. I've been there before, I saw a lot more than this, it didn't bother me at all…

"Alright students! The exam is now concluded! Please line up in your assigned numbers to receive medical treatments!"

* * *

><p>"Tia, a word."<p>

I heeded to the husky voice calling me. By his tone, I know it's not a request: it's an order. "Yes, Master Miroku." I followed him as he leads me a bit further from the crowd.

"Oi, Tia." Mikage called out from behind me as I continue walking. He sounds worried, although this is usual for me.

"I'll join you soon, just go on ahead." I tell him. I don't know what Master Miroku would want to discuss with me, but I had a clear idea what.

"Tia, do you remember what I told you?" he tries to remind me again of those words he already patented to my mind.

"Do not show any mercy. For a girl like me, that shall be my greatest weakness." I repeated his words as exactly as possible. I don't want him to think that I'm an ignorant person.

"If you do remember, then explain to me what happened just now."

I only stood in silent as he demands me answer. I'm not scared, nor intimidated by his tone. It was partially my fault too. But, does that really matter now? If I killed him, one day I'll turn like that man before. He told me to be merciless, but that doesn't mean that I'll lose my heart as well.

"I hope that you realize your mistake, I will see to it that incidents like this won't happen again." He warns me, I feel as if this is the last time that he's going to give me any kind of warning.

"Yes, Master Miroku. Please excuse me." I gave him one last bow and walked away to seek medical treatment. His strong glare pierces through my skin, that little anger in his gaze. I kept on walking, my steps getting faster and faster by each second.

* * *

><p>As the sun sets, night comes one more. After a few words of lecture and instructions post examination, I went straight ahead to my room. I'm tired, there are too much things today that my mind can consume. But once again, I found myself wide awake.<p>

"Did you hear, Tia?" Mikage seemed to know that I was awake, so he strikes up something to talk about. "Including us, only 19 students passed the exam." To be honest, I don't really care about the exam anymore. Right now, my mind is filled with one thing.

_I'd expect better from Miroku's apprentice._

"That man, with the crimson Zaiphon…who was he?" I muse out loud. His action today is truly horrifying, no one could just forget about it.

"You mean Chief of Staff Ayanami?" Mikage answers my question.

"Ayanami?" _so that's what they called him._ Mikage crept up into my bunk again, he's about to tell me something again I supposed. I sat up as well, mind as well do something since I can't sleep.

"They say he's nuts!" he tells me.

"Huh?"

"I mean, who knows how many thousands of people he has killed!" suddenly his expression looks more like self-disappointment, it took me a back for a moment, the expression he rarely shows.

"I was pretty pathetic, am I?" he cringes. _Did his expression turns darker?_

"Look at me, my hands are still trembling." He looks at one of his hands. It's true, I can see his hands stuttering. It must be awful to him, seeing something that horrible. In my heart, there's a sudden urge to encourage him. But I don't know, if my encouragement would be as good as how he encourages me. I took his hand, my two hands grasping it tightly. He was surprised, but I didn't let go.

"You're not pathetic, so stop pitying yourself." I tell him. "Being scared, doesn't mean you're weak. Being scared of something, makes you stronger. Because knowing that you have something to protect, and you're afraid to lose it. Just like when that troll strangled you." I can feel my grasp becomes tighter, to think I let him in danger like that. Just now, those words that I said to him, I don't know if I understand it myself. But, it's the best that I could say to him.

"Tia, thank you. I'm really grateful to you."

"Mikage?"

"You saved my life, and we passed the exam, who wouldn't be?" I thought what he said was a bit silly, because I merely repeating what he said before.

"We made an oath right? I'll never abandon you when you're in trouble in or out of the battlefield. I'm keeping my part of the oath."

"And I'm proud of you for not finishing off that criminal." He smiles at me. I can feel a faint blush across my face. Somehow, this smile he's giving me right now, is different.

"Alrighty! Let's go to bed! Tomorrow we'll finally get to graduate. We'll finally be soldiers!" without me realizing, he tossed himself on MY bed.

"H-Hey! Don't tell me you're sleeping here!"

"Aw lighten up! This is our last night together after all!" and now he got his arms around my waist, as if I was a pillow or something.

"W-What are you doing? Let me g-!"

"I won't do anything else." He gazes straight into my eyes. As if he was pleading me to let him be. _*sigh* what do I have to lose?_

"Fine, but if you do anything suspicious…"

"I won't! Night, Tia-chan!" before I could scold him about using that nickname, I hear his loud snoring echoing in the room. I sighed, even though he's older than me, he acts like a kid most of the time. But, it sure made me forget about the things in my head earlier this evening. And now…

HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP?

* * *

><p><em>Snow, falling so ever gently around me<em>

_Cold and white, as it envelops my field of vision_

_It's the same place again, that tower, those houses_

_That man…who is this stranger? Why does he look at me full of kindness? Why do I feel all fuzzy when I see him?_

"_Forgive me, Tia. But I can't stay your side anymore…"_

'_Stay by my side? What are you talking about? Who are you?'_

"_Tia, I'll definitely come back for you!"_

'_Wait, are you leaving me?'_

_With that, he turns around and walks away. Darkness engulfing him as he enter that tower_

'_Wait! I still need to-!"_

_Red_

'_?"_

_It's all red_

'_What is this…?'_

_It's so red, it taints me_

'_No…No!'_

_I wanted to scream, I wanted to let out this aching feeling_

_But it's no use, as if something prevents me to_

* * *

><p>Soo? ;;) R&amp;R please! Need min 5 reviews for next chapter! :D<p> 


	3. A Feeling

Yaa know what, forget about the last part! I'm updating this now! Enjoy!

First of all, thank you for LilacLovely12-san and Dancing-Souls-san, the first two who reviewed this fanfict! Arigatou Goshaimasu! Please keep supporting me! Yoroshiku-ne!

Disclaimer: 07-Ghost is not mine

* * *

><p>-Attention students: for those who will be graduating today, please turn in your paperwork to the office before noon-<p>

I walked through the corridors, my pace steady, a file in one hand. A lot of people come and to, but my mind was somewhere else.

_That man who's been appearing in my dreams, who is he? Is he…dead? _

It's not long before I hear the sounds of chimes, the one that I heard in my dreams.

*cling*

I stopped my pace, only to find out there are other voices with the chimes as well.

"Tiera Klein from Team A, she possessed quiet a talent."

"If she keeps up her pace, surely she'll be put as one of the candidates."

_Someone's talking about me? And what is it about being a candidate?_

I can still hear the sounds of chimes, it's definitely the same one. I looked around me, and realized behind me is a slightly opened door. Silently, I walk closer to it, pressed myself against the door carefully, and listened.

"But didn't that stone disappeared during our war with the Raggs Kingdom?"

"Raphael is still resonating, so the stone must be out there somewhere."

"We must've accidentally overlooked during the autopsy of all Raggs' Royalty. It must be in possession of other blood relatives." I took a peak of who's inside the room. I saw a familiar man.

"Ayanami" he held some kind of ornament in his hands, when I inspect it closer.

_That…belonged to that man!_ I remembered that kind man from my dreams, who wear a golden necklace that made chimes as it moves by the breeze. I remembered a stone embedded in the central, but now it's…hollow?

_How…how did Ayanami comes in possession of it? That necklace belongs to-!_

Suddenly, there's this pain in my head. Within every second, the pain becomes greater, until the point where I was clutching my head. Wait, the pain seems to feel greater, each time that necklace chimes.

"Find it!" Ayanami ordered his men. "Find the stone that belongs to the King of Raggs necklace: **The Eye of Michael**"

_The Eye…of Michael?_

!

_My world turns blurry_

'It hurts…!'

_Almost like a still earthquake, playing in my head_

'S-Something's coming…!'

_It all returned to me_

_When the gates opened, I knew that I had to follow him. He took me in his embrace, and he says these words to me:_

"_When the time comes, I will definitely come back for you…"_

'_Brown hair…green eyes…like mine'_

"_Definitely, my daughter."_

'Are you..._Dad…?'_

_Suddenly, a mass of people came marching. They took him, and their leader raises his sword. Within a second, it's all red…_

'_No…how could you!'_

_The man only stared at the lifeless form before him like a worthless being. His eyes slowly turn to me, a cold, merciless amethyst_

'_Ayanami'_

"It seems a rat has been eavesdropping."

Uncontrollably, I charge in into the room. I was furious, and it's written in my Zaiphon that I've formed. My mind was blank, and I was lusting for revenge.

_You killed him! You killed him you bastard!_

I was about to land the final blow to him, the man that took my dad from my life. Suddenly my Zaiphon shattered away. Before I knew it, I was pinned to the floor.

"No no, you can't do that!" The man who pinned me with his sword mused. "Aya-tan will have me to kill you if you stand up against him~!"

I was gasping and struggling from his death trap, until Ayanami himself walks towards me. He doesn't look surprised, nor threatened by my action.

"Why were you aiming for me?" he questions, I merely growled at him. "Come to think of it, isn't this girl the _sklave_ that we found in Raggs Kingdom?" he ordered his men. "Take her to the cellars! We'll have her tell everything she knows."

Instantly, his men grab me and drag me out of the room. I struggle, kicking and screaming. But as I was pulled further away from him, he only stares at me with those eyes. The way he gives it out, I **hate** it. Then I arrived in the cellars, they threw me in and put chains on my limbs. He thought that locking me in would make me submit to him, well he's wrong. I'll show him!

_I'll show him…_

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Is this all of Tiera Klein's belongings?"

"Yes, sir!"

Mikage can only watch as soldiers inspect his room and trashed all of Tia's belongings. He really was confused, he didn't see Tia for the rest of the day and the soldiers won't tell him what's going on. Well, he didn't ask yet.

"Excuse me, but what happened to Tia?"

"She's done for good, she went against Ayanami." One of the soldiers tell him just like that.

"Ayanami?"

"Psst! Don't tell him that!" another soldier warns him. Mikage tries to absorb the information into his mind. _Tia…went against Ayanami…what?_ His eyes widened in shock and horror, he couldn't believe that Tia would've acted so careless, and he couldn't even imagine what she's going through now. After a few minutes of more trashing of the room, the soldiers left the room empty-handed. Mikage can let out a sigh of relief, but he can't stop thinking of a certain jade-eyed brunette. Right now, he would have an idea of where she is, and he's determined to find her.

"Tia just hang on! I'll find you wherever you are and get you out of there!"

* * *

><p>The night turns darker by each ticking off the clock. While every other student is fast asleep in bed, a certain blond sneaks out as he tries to keep a look out for patrol soldiers guarding the area. He slips through them one by one, thanking God when the guards missed him<p>

_If anyone finds me right now, I'm sure I'll be killed_ he thought. No matter, he keeps running until he reached the door to the underground cellars. He runs down the stairs and to his surprised, the gate to the prisons is left unguarded and weapons scattered everywhere. He looks up ahead, and there's light coming out from one of the rooms. He approaches it slowly, as he called out her name.

"Tia, are you in here?" when he steps in closer into the room, he was shocked. The walls of the room are bloody, bloody bodies of the guards scattered through the room, their weapons broken and bent. Under the light, he sees who he was looking for, but she looks different. She was stripped out of her uniform with only blouse and the pants she wears earlier, both her limbs are chained, she looks so…lifeless.

"I'm sorry, Mikage…" her cold voice apologizes to him. She turns around, revealing her regretful eyes and her sad smile. "I can't stay here anymore…" there were parts of her body that was bloodied as well. With that look in her eyes and how she looks now, Mikage was convinced that she's the one who did this to the soldiers.

"I don't think…that I can keep my oath to you anymore…" she says regretfully. Mikage realized what she meant, she rebelled against Ayanami, she tries to escape imprisonment and she killed the soldiers sent to guard her. What she had done, can only be paid with one: **her life**. He thought of losing her, he didn't want to, he couldn't even imagine a life without her.

_I can't let her die, I __**won't**__!_ He grits his teeth and clenches his fist, suddenly he grabs her hand, holds it tight, and runs.

* * *

><p>Tia's POV<p>

"Stop it, Mikage! I don't want to drag you into this!" I screamed at him. He grabs my hand tightly as we run out of the cellars and through the corridors. I was ready to die, I don't want to become a burden to him anymore. It'll be all better if I'm gone. But what he's doing right now, Mikage is throwing his life just by setting me free. Why, why is he doing this?

"You idiot! Do you want to die? No one's ever survived after challenging Ayanami!" he screamed back at me. "I stole a Hawkzile and left it up ahead! Now hurry!"

_He what? _ "Mikage!" he's doing the unimaginable, they won't let him live after all this. I felt my tears running, my whole body is stricken with fear. All my life, I've never felt so scared.

"Just run and try to stay alive! Don't you dare worry about anything else!" he screams back as we run and he drags me towards the floors. My fear is already too great that I couldn't say anything else to him. He told me to run but what about him? He's risking everything to let me escaped. For the first time in my life, I sent a prayer to the Gods.

_God, if You're really there, I'm begging you! Please, protect Mikage! _

My tears flow even harder, as if I was praying harder for the Gods to hear my plea. But I don't know if only prayers will do, I need to stop him with my words. I pulled back from his hand, trying to get him to look at me. He was shocked by my actions and tries to protest, but I don't care!

"Mikage! Listen to me! You're risking your own life by doing this! Even if I made it, they'll somehow torture you to tell them where I escaped! How can I go on living while knowing you on the other side is suffering? I just-!"

Before I could finish, he suddenly pins me to the wall. Shocked, my teary eyes can only stare. He gazes into me as well, before he lets out a deep sigh.

"I can't do it…" he whispers. "Heck, I don't even know how you felt."

"What are you doing? This is no time to jok-!"

"You think I'm joking, Tia? I couldn't just stand there and watch while the girl I love is going to be sentenced to death!"

_Love…what?_

"Yeah, that's right. I love you ever since the first time I saw you in the academy! Not just because you're my best friend, because you're the first to ever make me feel this way. You were always cold and alone, and I wanted to show you that you're not! Even if you only called me as your friend that time, I felt more than I how I showed you!"

When he says those words, I myself was speechless. I've never realized anything, sometimes I don't even know my own feelings. It's true, when he came to my world, he gave me countless possibilities. But I never knew that it could extend to something much more. I realized how I felt now, I care for him to, much more than ever before.

"So you're not going to die on me! I want to see you live no matter what!" he grabs me hand back, and we arrived at the veranda. But we knew that they're going to let us escape so easily, as more soldiers tries t block our way.

"There she is!"

"You two, stay where you are!"

We can't push through them, so Mikage leaps above them holding me beside him. Then I realized, if I escape with him, we'll both be branded as traitors from the Empire, then what will his family thinks of him? If I escaped myself, they'll think that Mikage helped me and they'll torture him. We landed right behind the soldiers, I immediately took a dagger from my sleeves and point it to Mikage's throat.

"Get back!" I yelled at the soldiers. "Get any closer and this hostage's good as dead!"

"T-Tia…!" Mikage whispers to me.

"Mikage, I can't let you become a criminal." I whisper back to him. "I have to escape on my own!"

"Tia!"

"Mikage, we'll always be…best friends, right?"

"…Yeah, always and more. So live, Tia!"

I closed my eyes, afraid to see what I'm going to do next. I shove Mikage so he stumbles to the guards and threw myself back. As Mikage says, the Hawzkzile is prepared right below, I turned and landed and the Hawkzile, using Zaiphon to cushion my landing. Right away I rode Hawkzile, a bit wobbly on the way. I saw Mikage as I fly higher, his eyes gazes to mine as well.

_Mikage, I…please be okay!_ As I get higher and higher, I saw the one man I despises the most.

_Ayanami…you'll pay for this! _His cold stare against my hard gaze, I finally escaped. I don't know where'll go from here, I can't stay no longer. My place isn't with the Empire anymore. As I drove further away, suddenly a familiar crimson Zaiphon made its way to my Hawkzile. Automatically I made a defensive barrier, but it wasn't strong enough to block the hit. I screamed in pain, but I can't fall here. Even though my body hurts, I'm still strong enough to leave far enough from him. I said one silent goodbye to the place where I've grown all my life, and rides towards the rising sun.

* * *

><p>How is it guys? Maybe the changes might be a little OOC but I really wanna make it different. Please R&amp;R guys!<p>

Check out my other fanfict:

The Answer to Life (Persona series) and Rust Blaster: Fermentum Infinitum (Rust Blaster) your review and support is much appreciated!


	4. Encounter

Hey guys! I'm back! I'm sooo sorry I haven't been able to update, my schoolwork is killing meee! But ya know what, I'm back y'all! And I hope you enjoy this chapter! Dig in!

Disclaimer: 07-Ghost is not mine, and never will be :"((

* * *

><p>Tia's POV<p>

_The last thing I remembered, I was running away from my life, running away from that man. I didn't count the time I spent on my Hawkzile, but I know that for now, I won't be seeing that fiend anytime soon. But that also means, I won't see Mikage anytime soon. Is he okay? Is he safe? Did they do anything to him? Mikage…if only you can answer me right now…_

The sun's already rising high up in the sky, blinding and bright. I don't know how long I've been flying, but I know it's for a long while. Because suddenly, my Hawkzile broke down and I was thrown back in the turbulence. I know what I'm supposed to do, I was supposed to create a Zaiphon that would at least cushion my landing if I were to fall. But I have no energy left to channel into a Zaiphon, no, I felt nothing. No emotion whatsoever, that my Zaiphon could reflect. So before I knew it, I was falling. And I don't know if it was real, but snow starts to fall in the middle of a warm day, enveloping my field of vision. That so ever familiar snow, I once saw in my hometown. One by one, those snowflakes turns to red feathers, and when I reached to them, it taints my hands in crimson. Crimson, like blood? Ahaha, whether it was snow or blood, it was…

_So gentle, yet at the same time, it was almost cruel…_

My conscious is faltering, I can't even move a limb. Is this my end? Heh, I have no power, I'm seeing some kind of illusion of my past, so it's a possibility that it is. I can't even stay alive, now I'm really a true traitor. I can't even fulfill Mikage's wish for me to live. I can feel my eyes closing on its own, this is it. I'm so sorry, Mikage…

_I'm sorry…_

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Along a steep ravine, sounds of racing motor echoes through every niche. 3 men clad in black rides their Hawkziles along the path of the ravine, one of them flying higher than they're supposed to. Feeling that the height isn't enough, the blond rider flies faster and higher.

"Stop that, Frau. You shouldn't be up there!" the other rider with glasses and red hair warned. But the blond man won't listen.

"It's hell a lot more exciting up here!" he shouts back to him.

"You'll get yourself killed if there's a rock slide!"

"They say that idiots and lunatics like high places." The other one with purplish-white hair chuckles. The blond rider couldn't get enough of the adrenaline and hastened his pace. Back down, the red-haired can only shakes his head seeing his impatient friend, until something odd seems falling down from the sky.

"A Hawkzile?" he wonders. But to add to his surprise, a figure seems to fall alongside the Hawkzile. He realizes that the figure is not moving, and it's falling close to where his friend's flying.

Surely enough, the Hawkziles crashes onto a cliff, causing a massive rock slide to fall. The blond man shocked by the sudden phenomenon, but his speed didn't allow him to brake and get away from the falling rocks. Forced to pass through the falling rocks, his eyes sets on a small figure falling alongside the rocks. Within that moment, time flows slowly, as if the world wants everyone to set their eyes on this moment. A young girl falls down in the midst of the rocks, and that blond man can only watch in shock and awe. Within a split second, she falls into his unexpected clasp, throwing them both from the Hawkzile he was riding.

"What the-! Hyargh!"

The Hawkzile loses it control and crash landed towards the ground, leaving a loud BOOM in its landing. The other 2 can only stare and watch as the Hawkzile self-destruct, quickly they land and run towards their friend, who's just right ahead.

"Oh, you're still alive Frau?" the red-haired asks. The blond man called Frau gets irritated by his sarcastic question and yells to him.

"Don't you have any concern? Besides, some kid fell over me! Damn, is the sky raining kids or something?" he nags. He then turns to the unconscious brunette in his arms, who he protected from impact. Her limbs were chained, she was covered in bruise and scars. Her condition is so severe, he can't imagine what she's been through.

"But this girl…she's must've been through a lot." He mutters. The other two gets a shock as well, quickly the purplish-white hair man rushes to the girl's side, checking her wounds.

"How is she, Labrador?" the red-haired man asks the purplish-white haired man, who seems to be called Labrador in worry.

"She's injured badly, at this rate her life's in danger." He says to him. "Castor, we should take her back to the Church."

"I couldn't agree more." The red-haired man called Castor agreed. "Frau, would you carry her back please?"

"What? And why do I have to do that?" Frau retorts back. _I'm injured too you know!_

"Just consider it your punishment for not listening." Castor says coolly. Frau can only grunt as he carries the brunette up and starts walking.

"Please be gentle with her, Frau." Labrador advises him with a smile.

"I know! I know!"

* * *

><p>Barsburg Imperial Academy- Headmaster's Office<p>

In a dimmed room, silence is ringing. 2 men knew that their plan has gone a little awry, but one is not willing to give up. Chairman Miroku were sitting down in his desk with his chin rested to hind hands. His gaze directed to a young chief in front of him, who is none other than Ayanami.

"So, where is Tiera Klein?" he questions him. With that tone, any men in the army would be shaken, but not Ayanami. His gaze was as strong as Miroku's, but it wasn't a look of indifference, but more like respect.

"I have already sent soldiers after her." He replies. "I am sure they will find him soon."

"I'm counting on you, Ayanami-kun. I'd hate to lose the girl, she's the best I've ever taught." Miroku says to him. Even though it sounds like a request, behind it hidden an order. An order, to capture Tiera Klein at all cost.

"I feel the same, Chairman Miroku." Ayanami responses, or in other words "I will capture her." And now that his cold vision is full of unfaltering determination, Tia's safety may be in jeopardy once more.

_You may escape the academy, but you won't escape from me, Tiera Klein_

Back in the ravines

"This is the academy's Hawkzile, so she did fall here."

As the sky parts with the sun, darkness soon envelops the before blue sky. But the coldness of the night doesn't stop the Imperial soldiers to search for a certain academy fugitive. But as they obtained a conclusion, where she might have escape to a place out of their reach.

"But her body's nowhere to be found within the 1 km radius. The girl's got guts, couldn't expect more from Miroku's apprentice."

"But look at the impact, this couldn't have been her doing."

The scene before them would surely shock most common people, which they suspect were the doing of the escaped Tiera Klein. A Hawkzile already broken and dead, and quite a large crater surrounding it. Crashes are not usually this extreme, and so it can only be done by someone desperate to survive.

"This is bad, she may have taken refuge there." The dean soldier looks towards the large building at the far end of the ravine.

"Then, we should send a unit in there and-"

"No, I'd like to avoid that if possible."

"Huh?"

"The 7th District is referred as "God's Territory". That place upholds the law of sanctuary. Anyone can take refuge there, even if that person's a criminal. It's a place neither the army nor the government can just walk in."

"So, what should we do?"

"Nothing, it's not the right time for us to just inspect the territory just like that. For now, we'll just go back and report to the upper ups."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p>A grand monument, that one statement that could describe The Barsburg Church. Tall towers that reaches the sky and colorful stained glass windows. A place where people seeks sanctuary and peace. Within one of the rooms of the church, 3 man were standing, keeping a look at an unconscious girl laying down on the bed. The blond man Frau, had an irritated look on his face, while the other two Castor and Labrador, worry about the brunette girl in front of them. After their inspections, the found a mark on the girl's body. A mark of a <em>sklave<em>, and so they were question her origins, and what she's been through.

"Man, what's with this brat?" Frau grouches. They've been in that room for some time now, but the girl hasn't wake up yet. As much as the other two felt concerned, Frau didn't really seemed to care. The girl made him had a little backache, carrying her all the way from the ravines to the Church's room in the 4th floor.

"I can't imagine what she's been through…" Labrador says, looking at the chains. It's a good thing that they've found her, or else who knows what will happen to her if she were left at the cliffs.

"She had such a beautiful soul." Labrador adds. Frau didn't say anything, but only stares at her. Somehow, somewhat, what Labrador says it's true. Something about her seems so serene, even though she may look what she is now. _But damn, how long is she going to sleep?_ He thought.

Tia's POV

_What happened…?_

_Oh that's right…I fell…_

_So I guess…I'm already dead right?_

_I can't see Mikage anymore…I'm so pathetic…_

_Mikage…I wanted to tell you…_

"_Kill all of your emotions and fight, Tiera Klein!"_

_When Master Miroku said those words to me, my heart unwittingly builds a wall of its own…_

"_I heard she used to be a sklave!"_

_It only grew taller, like an invincible fortress…_

"_My name's Mikage!"_

_But when I met you, those walls slowly crumble…_

"_Will you place that boy in my custody? Ayanami-kun."_

_You make me feel that I can just forget about what I was supposed to do…_

"_Ignore that sklave brat."_

_To what I wanted to do…_

"_You don't remember anything?"_

_Even if I can't remember…_

"_May God watch over you."_

_Wait…this is…?_

"_I pray, that at least you'll survive."_

_Another piece of my memories?_

"_Dad! Wait!"_

_That's me…but why is dad so far away?_

"_Someday…the time will come when you will understand your mission,"_

_Dad, how can you say that so easily? How will I understand when I don't remember a single thing?_

_Don't leave! Please!_

All of a sudden, I saw a flicker of light. I can feel my eyes open. _Open? So, I'm not dead?_

…up! WAKE UP!"

Suddenly I hear a man's voice. It's so loud that I winced a little, but it sure made me awake now.

"Hey! Don't yell at her!"

Then I hear another voice, I try to open my eyes, but somehow the light seems bright that I had to slowly adjust my eyes to the surroundings. When they finally open, the first thing I see is a man. Although I often see men with blue eyes before, but I've never seen someone with hair spikier than he does. He looks at me with a look of curiosity. Then suspicion hits me. _Who is this man?_

"See, she's awake! Yo damned brat, how do you fe- arrgh!"

Instinctively I maneuvered my legs to kick him out of my way. He fell down with a loud thud, but that's none of my concern right now. Where am I? Am I caught by the guards? I need to escape! Those are the only things circling in my mind. Quickly I dash to the nearest opening: the window. I still can't see very clearly, so I just jump out without thinking. The windows open with a loud bang, but before I can even land, someone grabbed me by the collar.

"Honestly, I've never seen someone with so much energy to commit suicide before! This is the 4th floor you brat!"

_The 4__th__ floor…?_ Slowly my vision came to focus, as I look below me.

_It's_

_So _

_High!_

Then I realized that whoever it is still grabbing my collar, and it's not comfortable at all!

"H-Hey! Let go of me!" I try to squirm out of his grasp. Then another hand pulls me up and lifts me up. This time, the man was wearing glasses and had maroon hair. He places me back above the safety of the balcony, and he kicks the blond man right in the head?

"Is it fun for you to pick on little girls?" he questions him, his tone sounds annoyed as he puts me down gently.

"You got it all wrong….!" He reasons while trying to withstand the pain. I was confused, they're not here to capture me?

"Why did you help me?" I ask him, giving him a suspicious look. But he didn't seem to be intimidated.

"Because this is a Church." He calmly answers.

"A Church…?" I asks back.

"Exactly." He assures me with a smile. "This is the Barsburg Church, located in the Barsburg Empire's 7th District." Carefully he puts me back on the bed, as he rejoins to his two other friends. One was the one who grabbed me before, and the other had purplish-white hair with eyes to match. They're all clothed in black. Just who are these people? And they say this place is the Church?

"Well, I guess you could say we're something like clergymen!" the blond man claimed.

_No way! He's lying! He is definitely lying!_ I might believe the other two, but this guy? No way!

"My name is Castor." The maroon-haired man introduces himself to me with a smile.

"I'm Labrador." The purplish-haired man introduces himself next.

"And this scary-looking guy next to me, is Frau." Castor introduces the blond man, who I'm not too excited about.

"I carried you all the way here, so you better be grateful you damned brat_!" damned brat? So is this what he's going to call me from now on? I can't believe this guy…_

"Are you…a member of the Imperial Army?" he suddenly asks, sneaking up behind me and lifting my shirt collar again. I slapped his hand away. I thought how dare he, how dare he mentioned the Army in front of me. He might not have known the reason, but I want nothing to do with those bastards. Especially that _man…_

"Don't put me in the same group as those bastards!" I yell and glared at him. He looks like he wanted to retort back, but calms himself and instead relieving the pain I gave to him to his hand. I'm making it clear, that I wanted nothing to do with the Army.

"We saw the mark of your back." Castor interrupts. I felt a little disturbed, but there's nothing to hide anyway. "You're a _sklave_, right?" yes, I am a _sklave_. That brand mark reminds me every day of what I was, and still is. As long as the mark's there, I can't change what I am. I hang my head low, but Castor only gave me yet another gentle smile.

"What's your name?" he asks, but I kept silent. I just met them, and after what I've been through, I can't trust people so easily. There's only one person I trust, but right now he's so far away.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." He tells me. I was surprised, he actually didn't force me to tell. I wanted to ask why, but it looks like he beats me to it.

"That's the kind of place this is." He states. Labrador gives a nod off reassurance too. _That's the kind of place this is…were there really such a place?_

"Geez, if you were part of the Imperial Army. I would've let you die right there and then! Even for the fact that you're a girl!" Frau says to me as he walks out of the room. People keep saying on and on about the fact that I'm a girl, it's quite obvious enough, so there's no need to point it out.

"You should try to get some rest." Castor advises as he and Labrador exits the room too. But suddenly, he turns back to me.

"I suggest you stay here if you want to survive." He adds and exits with the rest. I wanted to stop him and ask what he meant, but I held back. At some point, he's right. The most important thing for now, is to survive. I can't do anything if I'm dead. Reluctantly, I lay myself on the bed and pull the sheets. I'm tired, but it goes to the extent that I can't sleep. Those people, this place, Mikage, everything is so confusing.

_What should I do now…?_

* * *

><p>How is it guys? I know it's a bit disappointing I'm sorry :'(( schoolwork's such a drag, but it's my no 1 responsibility for now. Please review and tell me what you think, and what development you wanted to see next, it'll be much appreciated! See you next time!<p>

LilacLovely12-san: thank for being the first to review! btw, I love Raggs Requiem too!

Dancing-Souls-san: I totally agree! I have this picture in my head that Teito were a girl, I'll to post up a picture of a FemTeito fanart if I can!

Baylee1100-san: thank you very much! just knowing someone is reading and liking it is quite a compliment for me! thank you!

Aya-chan's Alice-san: ahaha, actually I wanted them to make them kiss right there too! but I'm saving it for a very special time ;D and Tia's not gonna fall for Frau so easily so you just have to wait!

read-it-and-meep-san: thank you very much! I'll still updating this so don't worry!

RaDiaNTFreezez-san: thank you for the compliment! but I hope it doesn't made this too OOC, but thank you anyway!

and thank you for everyone who adds my story to their favorites and alerts! it means so much to me!

Check out my other fanficts!:

The Answer to Life (Persona series)

Rust Blaster: Fermentum Infinitum (RustBlaster)

Your review is much appreciated!


	5. The Truth, In This Place

Heeey guys…I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! cheerleading practice has become a brutal every week custom for me that I couldn't even lift an arm, added to some pilling works due to exams (I'm making excuses, aren't I? -") so I'm making this chapter longer than usual to make up for the lost time, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: don't own it, but I reaaally want 07 Ghost for my birthday present! *sparkly*

* * *

><p>Tia's POV<p>

I couldn't sleep.

I felt that it's been a few hours but I can't close my eyes. I keep staring at the blue moon outside while laying down. It's not like I wanted to stay awake. It's just, I'm in dread. I'm so worried about him, that sleeping is the last thing I'll do…

_Mikage…did they do anything to you? Are you okay…?_

No, even though that man Castor said to stay here if I want to survive. I can't stay here while they're about to do horrible things to Mikage. I have to return, some way or another. I have to save him! Quickly, I left the bed and open the door. Surprisingly, it's not locked.

_So either I stay or run away huh?_ I thought. I look around, left then right. The Church's corridor seems to be deserted, no guards keeping watch. The garden's also quiet, the plants bathed under the moonlight. It's so quiet…I was torn between leaving or staying.

_Mikage…what should I do?_ I know it's silly to ask someone who's not here, but it puts me a little ease just to know that he's still out there. But still, no answer to calm my bewilderment. I'd figure that I should look around the place, to help me make up my decision. But before I could even take a step forward, my whole body is suddenly struck by fatigue. It feels so heavy, I can't get up.

"_Kill all of your emotions and fight, Tiera Klein!"_

_Stop…please…_

"_Someday…the time will come when you will understand your destiny."_

_Which one, am I supposed to believe…?_

At that moment, I feel so dizzy. Everything around me seems so blurry, like back then in the academy. The fatigue keeps pounding as well, and I feel like I was going to lose my consciousness again, before…

"Kyaaah!"

Some squeals snap me wide awake again.

Slowly, I open my eyes again. At first it seems blurry, but I can see 3 forms. A few blinks, and I finally 3 girls with worried faces. Are they, what do you call them…sisters? Quickly, I sat up a bit surprised, since their presence is quiet…unexpected.

"You shouldn't move around!" the sister with the blue hair says to me. Suddenly the three flocks around and starts getting all touchy. For their information, THEIR TOUCHES HURTS!

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Please don't push yourself to hard!"

I can't take their touches for much longer…

"Stop! You're hurting me!" I shout out. They finally gave me more space as I sighed out of relief.

"I-I'm sorry!" the sister with the blonde hair apologizes. Yes, I forgive them, but can't they thought a little bit more about how the people they touched felt?

"I'm Sister Athena." The one with the blue hair introduces herself. "And this is Rosalie." Next is the sister with blonde hair. "and Libelle." Lastly, the sister with fuchsia hair. "Nice to meet you, lamb brought to us by Heaven."

_Lamb from Heaven? What does she mean?_ I thought, before suddenly there's a grip around my left arm. I turned around and look up with my jade eyes, Sister Athena is smiling at me, like she's up to something.

"Let's go then." She tells me, and suddenly there are more grips around my limbs. Before I knew it, they lifted me up and carry me back to the room against my will.

"H-Hey! W-Wait!"

* * *

><p>Before I knew it, I was back on the bed.<p>

The sisters helped me wash up and tend to my wound. Strangely, they seem to be enjoying it. They were all smiling and humming. They got me a little off guard. Why DO they enjoy it?

"Here, please eat up." Sister Athena feeds me some porridge. "You need to regain your strength."

"We'll give you your medicine after your meal." Sister Libelle tells me. "We must heal your injuries!" she held up this jar with some swirly, multi-colored dark things in it. When she opens it, dark smoke starts to come out. _What the hell is that?_

"I'll leave a change of clean clothes for you right here." Sister Rosalie places a set of clothes next to me. Now I'm really confused, why are they being so kind?

"Why are you helping me?" I ask them. They looked at each other with confusion, before Sister Athena finally answers.

"Oh, my! Didn't Castor-sama told you already?" _Castor? What did he said?_ "This is just that kind of place." _Oh, that…_

"…I still can't believe it." I tell them. "There's no way people would help others for no good reasons." That's what I believed, from the time I became a _sklave_. People only help others when they have to, or when they want to. Those are the only reasons why people help others in my belief. That's why…to help someone for no reasons…is ridiculous.

"It's not as if we are helping people for no reason at all." Sister Libelle tells me kindly.

"…"

"We're helping you because you're lost and in pain."

_Lost…?_

"You should be grateful to fate for bringing you here." Sister Libelle folds her hands together as she continues speaking. "God has helped you to survive, don't you know."

"There's no way God would help me." I blatantly tell her. They all seemed surprised by my statement, but it's the mere truth. "I'm alive…because of Mikage!"

The Sisters seemed stunned by my rebel attitude, they must've thought that I'm in denial. But Mikage did save me, no God had answer my prayers back then. Only Mikage...

"Well, we are relieved that it has leaded you here." Sister Athena smiles.

"But for now, you should focus on being healthy again!" Sister Rosalie adds.

"In this place, you're under God's kind protection. So please be at ease, little lamb." Sister Libelle takes the jar again. "Now then, please take your medicine!"

_Not that swirly thing!_

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, after a sleep without dreams or nightmare. It's strange, I used to have either back in the academy. It made me feel…more peaceful. And what's more…<p>

"The pain's gone!" and I feel much refreshed. Quickly I rose and walk outside. The morning sunlight bathed the Church's corridors in a brilliant white light. The birds chirping completed the whole scenery. I closed the door and walk towards the Church. At first, the suns blinds me a little, but the view after makes it all worth it.

Under the sunlight, the Church becomes much grander and lavish. The white marble construction shines in brilliance. The pillars stood tall, and it creates patterns on the corridors where the light hits. As I walk more over the bridge, the ripples on water seem ever so calm. The morning dew clothed the plants like diamonds, and some birds freely rest on the dew-covered trees. _What is this feeling?_ I thought. Everything…everything around me, is so strange. It felt so peaceful, so ethereal…it's like I've seen all of these before…but where?

*rumble**rumble*

Gradually, I hear sounds of people's chatter. I look over the Church's entrance and see flocks of people coming in. some are old, some are young, with looks of excitement and joy on their faces.

_It's been a while since I've seen that many people…_I watch them in awe. It's been a few days since I fled the academy, and I haven't exactly encountered "civilization" in a while. It's a relieve seeing that many people. But somehow, even though I'm in a sea of people, I feel so…alone.

* * *

><p>I decided to take shade under a lush tree nearby, and found myself reflecting upon the memories I recently gained. It was all shocking, and unexpected. Part of my past was cleared for me to see…but somehow I'm still confused.<p>

"I don't understand…" I murmur to myself. I recall back the memory of that brown-haired man, my dad. "That man…is the King of Raggs Kingdom…my dad." I went through the memories I gained little by little, as I try to put the pieces of the puzzle back together. "I was…from the Raggs Kingdom, the King's daughter. So does that means…I'm from a royal lineage?" I wonder to myself, but there's something that bothers me even more than that, and I felt my eyes become hard. "Why…why did that man killed dad?" _that man…Ayanami! _Why was he there? For what reason did he killed my dad? I'm still lost…

"_We're helping you because you're lost and in pain."_

Now that I think about it, the sisters said the same thing. So I'm really lost, am I? It's a bit funny after thinking about it again.

"Sir Bishop! Sir Bishop!"

Suddenly I heard a desperate plea from afar. When I turn around, a woman is rushing towards the Church's sanctuary, carrying a boy in her arms. She looks so frantic, I wonder what's going on.

"Please, save my child! Won't you help him?" she begs a Bishop, and I found out the Bishop to be Castor. He smiles at her and answers. "But of course." But after a while his smile just falters looking at the boy, he quickly ushers the woman in. "Hurry, come this way!" the woman looked relieved and thank him a couple of times and hurriedly follows him. I decided to take a closer look, placing myself in the midst of people who were going in, accidentally listening to their conversations.

"Did you hear? According to the rumors, this is the only church in the Empire that can remove Verloren's Curse."

"Verloren? Wasn't that just some 'ol fairytale?"

"No, Verloren and the curse are as real as life itself."

_Verloren's…Curse?_

"The Death God, Verloren, was sealed a thousand years ago. But before that, he released his "messengers" to the world to grant people 3 wishes, in exchange for their soul."

_3 wishes in exchange for someone's soul? Who's desperate enough to do that?_

"When a person makes a contract with Verloren's messenger, a mark appears on their chest, meaning that they have exchanged their soul to the darkness."

"So, that boy just now…"

_That can't be…what'll happen to him?_ I started to get worried, as I look over the sanctuary's entrance. But not long after, the woman returns with Castor, Frau and Labrador with them as well. She looked so relieved somehow.

"Sir Bishops, thank you so much! Thank you very much!" she thanks them, her voice full of joy.

"Please be careful on your way home." Castor smiles at her. And then another figure arrives as Castor, Labrador and Frau bows to him.

"Sir Archbishop, thank you very much for your kindness!" the woman thanks him too. _The Archbishop? Someone so important to show himself here?_ The elderly man looks up to speak, there's a scar over his right eye, but his expression shows his wise character.

"You fierce spirit that sought to protect someone important to you is truly admirable, may God be with you, for you and your child." He says gently as he smile to her. The woman gives another bow and leaves in joy.

_What a kind looking man…_I thought. Then voices starts rising around me, everyone starts chattering in awe and amazement.

"They removed the curse!"

"I expect no less from the Barsburg Church, which is protected by the Seven Ghosts!"

_Seven Ghosts?_ The things I hear as soon as I arrived here are all so new. I wonder why the academy never mentioned them, maybe they did but I didn't listen. _Wait, why should I meddle in their business?_ I thought. Since I'm here, I should gather as much information as I can. I remembered that the sisters mentioned that the church has a library in it too, and so I should start my search from there.

* * *

><p>Barsburg Church's library is huge, I've never seen any place with as many book collections as this, maybe back at the academy but I think this is much bigger. I should find some information in these books, maybe even more. Those things about the Seven Ghosts, what happened to my dad, what happened to Raggs Kingdom, I realized I really knew so little about this world. I'll never found the answers even if I search the whole academy. So maybe I should start with the history section here. I walk over to the history book shelves and climb up the ladder. After a few peek, I discovered a book entitled "The Empire's War Records of the Past 100 Years". I tried to reach the book, but the chains on my limbs prevent me to even reach the top shelves. Suddenly someone's hand takes out the book and passes it to me.<p>

"Thank yo-" but when I look over to the person, it shocks me that it's actually a doll, a MOVING doll. I was stunned, and ultimately horrified.

"HYAARGH! WHAT THE HELL?" I was so shocked that I let go of my grip from the ladder and inevitably, gravity gets the better of me, and so I fell, screaming that is.

"Kyaaah!" I was sure that I would hit the floor in seconds, but instead of the hard floor, I fell on something more…it's not really what you call "soft" but, it's definitely not the floor.

"Geez, you damned brat!" _wait, I know this voice!_ I was closing my eyes during the fall, and after slowly opening them, the first thing I see is Frau, which I'm not too happy about. "Quit being such a handful, would you?" it reveals that Frau was around the area and he caught me just in time. But did he catch me just to say that? Oh, how very nice of you Frau.

"But that doll sure is freaky…" he mutters. Right after that the doll suddenly appears before us, which shocks me again. I mean, dolls aren't even SUPPOSED to move around, it's too creepy to even think about it! And I realized that I was clutching on Frau the whole time.

"Are you alright?" Castor came in as well, I think he saw my fall too.

"I'm, okay, I, guess…" I assure him stuttering, my eyes still on the doll with the sister outfit. "Um…Castor-san, how can the doll move by itself?"

"Ufufu, isn't she a darling?" he chuckles while petting the doll like it's a real person. "She's one of my masterpieces. No, I should say she's the embodiment of my love."

"Um, okay…?" I guess I can agree with Frau on one subject, this is a bit freaky. Although the doll I must say looks really cute, almost real. The doll then moves again and hands him the book I was trying to get.

"The Empire's War Records of the Past 100 Years? Is this what you were looking for?" Castor hands me the book. I was about to accept it and thank him before Frau snatches the book and runs out, carrying me with him.

"H-HEY! WHAT ARE YOU-!" after running quite some miles from the library, we stopped in the middle of the corridor. Frau lets out a sigh of relief. "That was a close call."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" I yelled at him after getting out of his grip.

"You got some skills to be able to sniff this out." He tells me, and now I'm confused. "I guess that's what you call "girl instincts" right?"

"What are you talking about now?" I ask as I take the book from him. When I open it: the book's a freaking PORN magazine!

_What the hell?_ I thought. I'm keeping a hold of myself not to punch him. But I'm basically clutching the so called "book in disguise" until it's wrinkled.

"I can't read this in the open because of my job, you know?" he tries to convince me oh-so-innocently. "There's also a limit to how many I can hide in my room, it's really a problem you know…" I slammed the book to his face before he can say any more.

"I think you being a bishop IS the problem!" I yell at him. He's just unbelievable! There is NO WAY that this guy is a bishop, I keep telling myself. Yikes, I'm even a bit worried of my safety whenever I'm around him. Is the church even safe if he's here? He's setting a bad example to the people here.

"If you're going to hide a tree, put it in the forest." He retells a phrase to me with a crooked face. Well for his information, he's abusing a very good phrase. Suddenly he pulls me down a whisper something. "Listen up, make sure you keep it a secret from that doll frea-!" and Frau got kicked again, by Castor's doll this time. Castor is also there, with a twitchy face. _Wow, how handy…_I thought as I sweat-dropped.

* * *

><p>After Frau got a few scolding from Castor, we sat down by the garden while Castor's sister doll bring us some tea. I mumbled a thanks before slowly sipping the tea. Then, Castor strikes up a conversation.<p>

"By the way, what were you trying to look up?" he must've meant back then in the library. Well, I guess I could tell him.

"…I want to learn about the war, that took place 10 years ago." I tell him while looking down. There's a moment of silence afterwards, but Frau didn't keep it for too long.

"What's it to you?" he questions me, which made me a little offended. It's not like I'm demanding an answer from him, I was looking for the answer myself.

"I don't have to tell you that!" I retorted. Strangely, he didn't fight back or show a face like the last time.

"Long ago" Castor starts. "Existed two mighty countries, both equally powerful and influential. One of them received God's divine protection through the Eye of Raphael: Barsburg Empire." _Yes, they've mentioned it back then in classes too._ "The other, who also received God's divine protection through the Eye of Michael: Raggs Kingdom."

"Raggs Kingdom…" I mutter to myself. There was a short pause, then Castor spoke again.

"In order to maintain peace, the two countries decided to form an alliance. By upholding the alliance, the two supported each other for a long time. Until…"

"Until?"

"10 years ago, Raggs Kingdom wanted to obtain both of the Eye, and thus broke the alliance."

"…"

"They went to war against the Empire. But instead of leading them to their victory they lead themselves to their ruin. That is how the truth has been recorded in our history books." He finally concluded. What he said was really convincing.

_But, is it what it really is?_

"The truth…" I ask them quietly. "Is that really…the truth?" I could feel a tremor in my voice. These things…they just pile up into the unanswered circumstances I still had. Also…

"_Someday…the time will come when you will understand your mission"_

_Are those kind eyes…really isn't what they seem?_

"Listen up, damn brat." Frau suddenly calls me. I glare again at him just from hearing that nickname.

"There isn't just one truth out there." He states. "Everyone involved carries their own version of truth." I thought that what he said makes sense but, if truth does have many different forms, which one is real? Frau seems to know that I'm not truly convinced, and he says something again.

"If you don't believe in what history shows, then travel the world, and believe in the world you see with your eyes." he tells me, as he puts on his bishop hat.

_See the truth of the world with my own eyes? …That's it!_ "I'll do that, I'll do just that! I want to know, what the truth really is!" quickly I run off leaving the two. The solution I've been trying to find, is actually right in front of me all along. As I run through the corridors, I thought to myself.

_I want to know_

_Why can't I remember anything about my past?_

_Why was my dad killed?_

_Why am I standing where I am?_

_I want to know, the reason for everything_

_I want to know, the __**truth**__!_

* * *

><p>I was running aimlessly, only to find myself in front of a large statue. It's the biggest thing I've seen until now, a skeleton form draped in black cloak, with a sickle of a death god in hand. It's one of those beings, you would encounter in one's nightmares.<p>

"Are you surprised?" a voice caught me from behind. I turn around, crossing a familiar nun I've met just last night.

"Sister Athena…?" she walks closer to my side still looking at the statue. "It's quite big, isn't it? It's one of the guardians protecting this church."

"Wow…" I found myself amazed by the statue. The real thing wouldn't compare to this statue I bet.

"According to the legend of a thousand years ago." She starts. "The Death God, Verloren, committed a grave sin and escaped to earth. He invaded people's heart and drives the world into fear and despair. The Chief of Heaven grieved over what was happening on earth, and sent down seven rays of light in order to punish the evil Verloren. They're called the "Seven Ghosts" and they're said to have managed to seal Verloren away."

_Seven Ghost…looks like almost everything here revolves around them._ Sister Athena tells the story as we walk away from the statue to another place. "That statue is dedicated to the god **Zehel**, there are also 6 other statues, all of which the gods protecting our lands." She brought me to a place with a giant door and opens it. A blinding light emerges as the door opens, but I didn't avert my eyes for a second.

I see amber organ pipes reaching up to the high ceilings, and the marble pillars glittering under the warm sunlight. Ornaments of gold fashioned the place humbly, the sea-green stained glass colors the granite floor lightly. People were stationed at their seats, praying with such serene faces. As if they believe, that this place is their sanctuary.

"This place doesn't belong to anyone." Sister Athena says to me. "It is, the place that supports the hearts of everyone in the nation: **God's Territory**."

_God's Territory… _Such a place, where everyone can feel safe and sound. To think in this world of lies and betrayal, such a place exists. The bishops here, Castor-san, Labrador-san, even Frau, for them to protect the hearts of people who seeks palladium, to think of their efforts…gave me a feeling of…tranquility. A tranquility that is so nostalgic, that I silently shed tears. As such, another fragment of my memories returned to me.

_That fragment, when I was but a small girl, being held so safely and affectionately in someone's arms, in this very place. That rare time, where I felt so happy and…belonged._

_Why…?_ I ask myself.

_Why is everything here so nostalgic?_

_If I were once belonged to this place where people hail as sanctuary…_

_Then wouldn't the me right now who've taken so many lives…become a single fragment of darkness to everyone here…?_

* * *

><p>Aaand that's a wrap everybody! Thank you for everyone who've waited patiently for this chapter! I hope I didn't disappoint you!<p>

**mystik-dawn**-san: thank you for the compliment! I know what you're saying, I'm also trying to make this remake a little different than the original (I won't call you picky, but I do love cookies! XD) please keep supporting this fanfict

**RaDiaNTFreezez**-san: really? Thank you! Wkwkwk, stuff happends I know what cha mean!

**Baylee1100**-san: mahaha, everyone's excited bout the kiss, don't they? Don't worry, it'll happen sooner or later ;) and yes, as stated at the start this does follows the anime. But at **mystik-dawn**-san's request, I'll try to make it more than just a remake

**Aya-chan's Alice**-san: that's what I thought too! LOL, well I don't think it's gonna be hard but I'll have to find a way to make it like not too OOC. Yep! You're right about the fall out of love part, so everyone'll have to wait when the moment happens! Thank you! I'll try!

**Tenshi-chan**-san: oh wow, that's quite a compliment, since there's many great 07 Ghost fanfict out there. I'll work hard to keep with that title, thank you! And I'm not giving up this fict, because I love 07 Ghost!

**read-it-and-meep**-san: yay! You really think so? Whew, that's a relief. Thank you for your review!

**Overlord Valkyrie**-san: yesss, Teito with long hair *smirks* hahaha. Wow harem XD well, everyone would "like" Tia of course but not everyone would "like like" Tia. I'm still not sure about Ayanami though because it's yet to be confirmed in the original series. Thank you for reading!

And thank you for everyone who adds this story to their favorites and alerts! I'll see you in the next chapter!


	6. What Lurks Underneath

HWAAAA I'M BACK AFTER 7 MONTHS OF DORMANT STATEEEE! I'm really sorry that it took so INCREDIBLY long. If you wish, you may hit my head just once. But thank goodness I was able to finish this chapter. This time, it's extra long to make up from the time I was away. A bit of FrauxTia fluff ahead! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: 07 Ghost, no no mine

* * *

><p>Tia's POV<p>

I need to cool down.

I can't remember the last time I was overwhelmed with emotions. But surely if I did, I wouldn't let myself to shed tears like that. I rush out of the chapel room when I felt the tears, and just walk aimlessly to nowhere…

The next thing realized, I was at the garden.

The day has turn into twilight, and the sky was painted with yellow and amber. Yet, that doesn't change the colors of the leaves and flowers, only makes them more vibrant.

_The garden's really well kept_ I thought. Back at the academy, the used most of the extra space for training grounds, and they only had small topiaries or some bushes next to the corridors. Not to mention this soft melody…wait, melody?

_Is someone humming?_ I look around the garden, and finally I saw a person with a Bishop uniform.

_Labrador-san!_ It turns out, the humming came from him. Surprisingly, his voice is really sweet for a man. Then, I saw something moving. Some vines from a few trees slowly creep around him. The vines, instead of looking rather vicious, they looked very docile. The vines soon encircle Labrador-san, and violet flowers starts to bloom.

_Amazing! Labrador-san can control plants!_ I watch in awe. Labrador-san then realized my presence, and walked towards me. He'd taken me by surprise when he suddenly looked at my direction. He stopped about a few feet in front of me, and stares at with me with his head leaning towards his side. It's like something's going to happen to me or…I don't know, he got me.

"Here" he holds out a flower to me. I look at it curiously, and look up to him again.

"It's a good luck charm!" he tells me. Hesitantly, I accept it. _The flower…it's silver!_ I look back up at Labrador-san again, but he merely smiles like he always does to me.

"May God be with you." He blesses me, as he walks away to the other garden. I muttered a thank you after he's already further away, and set my eyes back on the flower, the strange silver flower of protection as he said.

Normal POV

"How rare…" a man's voice speaks as he observes the scene. While he may be surprised, his friend only stayed quiet and watches.

"For Labrador to bestow that flower…" Castor continues admiring the scene, whilst Frau keeps his eyes on the brunette like a hawk.

"The Silver Rose, the Flower of Protection…" there was a silent pause, but they were still viewing the same scene. Finally, Castor closes with a final comment.

"I hope that nothing dire will befall on her."

* * *

><p>Tia's POV<p>

The sun is setting, marking the day's coming to an end.

After Labrador-san gave me the flower, I took my time and sat down by the fountain. I still had my attention on the Silver Rose, thinking about the meaning behind it. He said it was a good luck charm. But, in my situation, I don't think luck will help me in any way.

I know, what I need to do.

Normal POV

Concluding their previous activity, the two Bishops made their way through the corridors. Until they ran into 3 familiar sisters.

"Where's the little lamb?" Sister Athena asks the two. "Wasn't she with you?"

Castor and Frau become slightly confused. They just saw her a moment ago, so shouldn't she be around the Church somewhere?

"We wanted to let her know that it's time for dinner, but we can't find her anywhere…" Sister Libelle adds, a basket in both her hands.

"And here I got her a fresh change of clothes!" Sister Athena muses, twirling the garment in her hands around.

"She needs to take her medicines too!" Sister Libelle muses also, holding a jar of swirly liquid thing in her hand.

"She needs to take more rest!" Sister Rosalie sighs, carrying a bed with her(?).

"She hasn't touched her food that we left for her back in her room…" Sister Athena says. "We are very worried."

Castor and Frau looked at each other suspiciously, then Castor looks back at the garden.

"She was at the garden just a moment ago…"

Frau already thought that something like this might happen, but he wasn't exactly sure what she'll do. He didn't expect the worse, but he still doesn't like where the situation is going.

"_Damn brat, what are you planning?"_

* * *

><p>Tia's POV<p>

The bells of the Church keep on chiming, as I was making my way to the Church's exit. The gatekeeper keeps shouting for the visitors to hurry before he will close the gate. My first objection is to get out from the Church, then the rest will just follow.

_I'm grateful to them for sheltering me…_I thought as I walk towards the gate. _But is it okay for me to be here?_

If I were to stay, it means that I'm ignoring everything that is happening outside of the Church. _I don't even know if Mikage's okay or not… _It'll be like ignoring my responsibilities, and I don't like that at all. _That's why…!_

"Hey WAIT!"

"?!"

Suddenly I felt a hand grabbing my head from behind. It stops me from taking any more steps towards the gate. And that voice belongs to…!

"Where do you think you're going, you damn brat?" Frau questions me, still grabbing my head.

_Not this guys again!_ "Let me go!" I free myself from his grasp and face him angrily.

"My name is not damn brat!" I yelled at him. "It's-!"

"Is what?" he cuts me halfway, as if he were challenging me. I opened my mouth and about to tell him my name. But I closed it again and look away. _It's not worth it to tell him._

"You haven't even touched the food the sisters prepared for you, have you?" he questions me again. _Geez, who is this guy? My mom?_

"The gate's closing!" the gatekeeper shouts. I realized I was wasting time and quickly dashed towards the gate.

"Hey HOLD IT!" Frau shouts as he grabbed on to my wrist, preventing me from going any further. Because of that, the gates are finally closed, and I'm still inside the Church.

*sigh*"Honestly" he grunts. I stare blankly at the gate, thinking of how I missed my chance. Suddenly I was grabbed by the waist and lifted up high. It took me by surprise, but it didn't stop me from struggling.

"H-Hey! Put me down!" I yelled at him. "And I'm not hungr-!"

*growl*

_W-Was that my stomach just now? _I froze in place. _That was so embarrassing…_

*chuckles*"If you miss your chance now, you won't get anything to eat until tomorrow." He flashes a grin at me. He suddenly lets go of his grip and drops me in his arms.

"And it'd be annoying if you passed out on us again." He adds, while I shot an annoyed look to him. _When did I ever do that?!_

"It looks like you two are getting along rather nicely." Castor-san walks in and picks up the rose I dropped. "This flower will lose its meaning in life if you don't wear it."

After picking up the flower, he places it behind my ear. In other words, the girliest way to wear a flower. I pouted a little after he finished.

"Well now, that looks nice doesn't it?" I hear a certain bishop teases me. Instead of pleased, I was irritated instead. So I decided to "thank" him with a punch.

"Geh!"

_Yeah, that's what you got._

* * *

><p>Dining room<p>

"PUT ME DOWN! I SAID PUT ME DOWN! HEY, ARE YOU LISTENING?!"

Just as soon as I thought I can escape, Frau throws me on his shoulders and carried me all the way inside. Of course, I tried to squirm free kicking and screaming for him to let me down. Castor is walking alongside him, and he didn't do a single thing to help either!

"Looks like we made it in time." Frau stops suddenly, but I was too busy screaming for him to put me down and didn't pay too much attention to, wherever we are.

"PUT ME DOWN, YOU-!"

*THUD*

And he dropped on the floor just like that.

"Ow…" I cringed. Then I realized there was some buzzing behind me. I turned around, and realized where they had taken me: the Dining hall.

The tables are full of people: bishops, nuns, people who took shelter in the Church. They were all chatting to one another happily, toasting their glass to each other. The centers of the tables are decorated with a large flower bush. The atmosphere is so lively that I almost forgot how I got here in the first place.

"Everyone who lives in this Church all serves God." Castor explains to me, while I still look around the hall in awe.

"Our little lamb from Heaven has returned to us!" Sister Athena suddenly comes twirling as she ties a napkin around my neck. "Come, it's time for dinner!"

"It's nothing fancy, but please help yourself!" Sister Libelle gives me a place to sit, the food with the lid already prepared on the table.

"It'll help you regain your strength!" Sister Rosalie encourages me to eat.

"U-Umm…okay." I hesitantly sat down as Sister Libelle puts her hand on the lid ready to lift it.

"Today's menu is…" she reveals…

"Is Eye Stew!"

…

…

…Wait

What?

"WHAAAT?!"

"Whoa, we're getting a real feast tonight!" Frau whistles as he **took an eye and starts eating it like real food. **Me? I'm just watching him in horror.

"We just received these precious Eyefish today for tonight's stew." Sister Athena informs, but I don't think I was listening to her very thoroughly.

"We can't eat meat, so we are truly grateful." Sister Libelle adds.

"I like them very much!" Sister Rosalie muses, the other sisters giggling at her comment. I smiled at her awkwardly, thinking **I can't eat eyes!**

_I-Isn't there something else that I can eat?_ I thought in panic. Then I saw Castor-san's hand flashes in front of me as he took something. I turned to him and see him **eating a flower! **And not to mention he's **enjoying it!**

"Aren't you going to eat?" he offers me a flower happily as he munches. I'm too horrified to answer. _What kind of food are people eating here?!_

"Well, if you're not going to eat then I will!" Frau mischievously says as he took an eyeball from my dish. _Oh no you don't!_ Realizing he was going to take my food I instinctively grab his hand and ate the whole eyeball before he could.

"Hoho, you're pretty enthusiastic for your first time trying." Frau says to me, impressed.

_H-Hey, it's actually good!_ I thought. I was actually enjoying this "eye" thing or whatever!

"All of us here within the Church, mainly eat humble dishes such as grains, vegetables and fish." Castor-san explains to me as he held up an aquarium filled with weirs looking fish in it. When I observe a little more, it turns out to be "eye" that was in the stew earlier. "The 7th District is particularly famous for its Eye fish and Edible flowers." I made an "Ooh" sound in understanding. Like they said, you can't judge a book by its cover I guess.

"What have you been eating until now?" Frau asks me curiously, a flower stem dangling from his mouth.

"More normal food along with protein pills and vitamin supplements." I reply while eating my stew.

"…That sounds gross." Frau sweat-dropped as the flower stem dropped from his mouth. While chewing I felt a head suddenly petting me. "So that's why you're so short!" Frau mockingly says, and he starts ruffling my hair. "You should eat more natural food!"

Instantly I glare at him, pick up my fork and starts chowing down my food like crazy. _I'll get taller just you wait!_

"There's no need to rush, there's still plenty of food." Sister Athena kindly tells me.

"Come to think of it, we still don't know what your name is." Sister Libelle wonders.

"She's right! I'd love to hear it!" Sister Rosalie adds, which made me froze, bewildering the others.

_Should I tell them? It's just my name, it's not that big of a secret. But, I'm an escapee from the Academy. The Imperial soldiers might be looking for me right now. There's a chance that they'll report me to the soldiers if they found out who I'm really am. But, they've been so kind…I-_

"It's okay, little lamb." Sister Athena assures me, as I look at her confusingly. "The Church holds out an open arm to everyone in need."

"Is it yummy? Do you like it?" Sister Rosalie inquires me about the food.

"Y-Yes, it's really good." I reply to her, and resume eating. Just like that, the atmosphere returns to its happy, carefree self.

_It's so strange…_I thought. _These kindness, reminds me of Mikage's…Why am I here, when he may be hurting back there? _

"_Tia-chan!"_

_Mikage…just __**please**__ be okay_

It hurts that I can't do anything when I have power. Even when they say, there's hope in prayer, there's no hope if there's no proof. As I ate, worry was written all over my face. But no one says a thing, only watched.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Fort Hohburg- Conference room

"Have you determined Tiera Klein's current location?"

Fort Hohburg, a giant skyscraper built at the center of the 1st District. Seen from afar, the structure looked like a trophy amongst stationeries. This large fortress holds the Royal Palace, Military Fortress and many other important buildings within in. it is a special area, only for the rich and nobility.

In the Conference room within the Military Fortress, a meeting between the Military higher ups is within process. The topic in discussion: Tiera Klein.

"Yes sir! We found signs indicating that the girl in question crashed her Hawkzile within the 7th District area."

"A pursuit is currently in process sir!"

"I'd like to hear why the girl felt the need to escape, Ayanami-kun." A snobbish looking general questions Ayanami, who just stares stoically.

"Tiera Klein just wanted to go visit her hometown." A carefree looking man in glasses says. "Right, Aya-tan?"

"She was a _sklave_ from the fallen kingdom of Raggs, I highly doubt that she has an actually place to return to." A blond man with amber eyes adds.

"I'm sure she'll come back once she starts missing her academy life." Another tall, skinny man with a mole under his mouth comments.

*snooze* a soft snore is heard from a small officer with pink hair and eye patch, carried by a tall, pale man with blue hair. Sick by the impudent comments (especially the snore) one of the generals had enough, and slams the table.

"That's enough! Are any of you taking this seriously?! Especially you on the left!" he points to the sleeping officer, but it was actually the one carrying the officer who answers.

"Yes, sir! What is it? Sir!"

"She got away because you take matters into your own hands!" another general accuses Ayanami, who just seems to have a cool attitude about it.

"That girl was a valuable candidate for the Eye of Michael once it was found!"

"I expect you to take responsibility for this!"

"Now, now. There are plenty of other candidates out there." Chairman Miroku, who were also in the meeting calms everyone down.

"But Chairman-!"

"I will need to discuss something with you later, Ayanami-kun." Chairman Miroku says to Ayanami. "You see, I had been hoping to make her your Begleiter."

_Begleiter, huh…?_"My sincerest apologies, sir." Ayanami apologizes. Then, something pops out in his mind, and he inquires back to the wise-looking Chairman.

"Miroku-sama, why did you take that child under your wing?"

"Since she had been branded a _sklave_, she had nowhere else for shelter. Even if she is a girl, the mark of a sklave she bears will do nothing but make people to push her away." He answers confidently, looking into his amethyst cold eyes.

"*chuckles* I assure you, you'll understand someday."

* * *

><p>Tia's POV<p>

The sky turned darker within each minute, enveloping my vision in a melancholic shade of blue. I look up to the moon, bullets of sweat rolling down my face. I try to keep focus on the task at hand, and return to mop the Church corridor's floor. It's a funny story of how I ended up doing this…

-flashback-

I decided to return to my room right after dinner, thinking that I have nothing better to do. But the second I opened the door to my room, I found a Christmas tree, tinsels, teddy bear and rabbit dolls, and flowering topiaries. It's all too…overwhelming?

"Come, please rest here!" Sister Athena greets me, along with the other two.

"Erm…and these are?" I ask hesitantly, trying not to hurt their feeling.

"Oh my! Are they to your dislike?" Sister Athena asks in surprise.

"I suppose we got a little carried away. It's not like you're a child anymore…" Sister Libelle corrects herself. I agree with her at some point, although I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"We're very sorry!" Sister Rosalie apologizes worriedly. ''We were trying to cheer you up, but we'll clean it right away!"

"I'm sorry for the trouble…" I apologize. Now I feel really bad about making them clean up again. But then again, I can't rest with all these sparkly ornaments around…

After a few short minutes, the room was returned to the way it was before.

"Alright then, we'll be excused for now." Sister Athena says as she picks up her mop and bucket. "We still have other chores we need to take care of." _There's still more?_ I felt a bit troubled to let them do their chores by themselves.

"Um…" I stop Sister Athena on her path. "May I…?" Sister Athena seems to understand what I meant. I was thinking of helping them with their chores. But instead she shakes her head.

"It's fine! You're still injured after all!" she assures me. I know she meant it, but I still want to help them in there is a way.

"I don't want to become a burden…" I try to reason with her. Her face lits up as the two other Sisters join her as well, the same expression on all their faces.

"You're such a good girl!~" They muse in harmony, with their eyes sparkling. I was taken aback with the praise, but I decided to keep it to myself.

-flashback ends-

And that more or less sums up the story. I pause from mopping and take a moment to wipe my sweat away, and couldn't avert my eyes from the full moon above. The moon is so big, so near, but is actually so far away. So far away…like Mikage and I right now. For a moment I remembered the time when Mikage and I first met. It wasn't the best of introductions, but Mikage did what I don't have the nerve to do…and I can never forget that.

"_God, I made a vow to You."_ I silently pray to the invisible God.

"_For Mikage…I'd do…anything." _

"And because of that, I can't stay here!" _I don't have time to relax and let the Church babysit me!_ As I finally made up my mind, I place my mop down by the nearest wall and was about to make my way out, until I heard sound of wood hitting on the floor. I turn to my left, where the sound came from, surprised to see an old man making his way towards me.

"What a sad looking moon…" he comments, his voice has a sad tone beneath it. "It feels as though its light is trying to freeze our very soul."

I wasn't expecting to see anyone at this late of hour. In my mind I was thinking _who is he? What's he doing so late at night? Did he fail to leave the Church before the gates closed?_ But I know that no one but himself is able to answer those questions.

"Mister, what are you doing out here so late?" I try to ask him, but he only look up to me with a pair of sad eyes. I wasn't able to inquire any further.

"Do you mind if I take a seat here?" he asks me.

"N-No! Not at all!" I let him to sit down by the bench near me. As he sat, he took out something from his sleeve. It seems to be a very old picture of a man and a woman.

"You see…my wife passed away." He explains to me. "I had her buried in the cemetery here. But whenever I find myself wondering if she's lonely living here all alone. I just can't bring myself to go home…" _I see…so he was visiting his late wife_. I let myself sit next to him as I listen.

"I see…"

"It used to be just the two of us…" he continues. "So it's not like there's anyone waiting for me at home." _Nobody's waiting…at home?_ "I no longer have anyone to return to."

I gasped silently. There's a familiarity about his feelings and my own. My homeland has been decimated to nothing, there's nothing for me back in the Academy. Except Mikage maybe but, because of me…

"What's this…?" he suddenly asks me. "The look in your eyes is similar to mine."

I blinked a few times before processing what he said. This old man apparently understood my dilemma. My anxiety might have been written all over my face. I hang my head down in distress, afraid that he would read my emotions more.

"Mister, I…"

"Perhaps it was God's will for us to meet here." He continues, still looking at the old photograph then looks back to me kindly. "If you'd like, I'll listen to your story as well…"

Those words just broke my chains of hesitation instantly.

"Mister I…I can only remember so little things from my past. It's like my memories has been…broken into pieces and scattered away…" I confess desperately, partly covering my face with my hands. The old man only nods in understanding and puts his hand on my shoulder, but I continue on.

"I couldn't even protect my most precious person, and I even swore to him that I will!" I try so hard not to cry, but I can feel that my tears are almost falling. I felt so pathetic, acting all though and all when they're just fancy words. What is power when it's useless?

"Being alive, means that you bear wishes that can never come true." The old man says again. "But, _he_ might be able to grant your wishes."

"Who?" for a second, his words are full of hope. As I look at him questioningly, he took his staff and stood up, and finally he says:

"If you want him to grant your wish, come back here when the midnight bell tolls." He gave me a small smile, and walks away leaving me perplexed. But somehow, I'm resolved.

"I have to leave!"

Normal POV

"Little lamb!"

"It's almost time to finish up!"

"Little lamb!"

Along the corridors of the Church, 3 Sisters are looking all over the place in worry, looking for a certain girl that recently arrived at the Church. They were sure that she was cleaning the floors with them earlier, but now they can't seem to find her.

"I wondered where she wandered off to…" Sister Athena sighs, whilst looking out to the garden, now showered in moonlight.

"Did she return to her room already?" Sister Rosalie tries to guess, although she is quiet unsure. The sisters only look at each other, but they feel that they can conclude that that is what actually happened.

* * *

><p>Tia's POV<p>

After the meeting with that strange old man, I quickly return to my room. Well, I don't think that I would be calling it my room anymore. It's not going to be just pretty words anymore, **I am leaving this place**.

_I can stay here any longer_ I keep saying it mentally. _I have to keep my oath to my best friend, and I will do it, without burdening anybody!_ The Silver Rose I acquired from Labrador-san I place on my bed. At least they should know that I have left sometime or later. If I escape silently, it'll be like ignoring the kindness they've given me. After that, I took a quick glance out of the window, and quietly left.

It's a good thing that it's almost midnight and everyone's asleep, as I easily made my way towards the bridge that leads to the gate. Soon, I'll be able to get out of the Church. I wonder what Mikage would say when he found out that I've come back to the Academy. Would he be happy to see me? Or maybe he'll freak out or even get mad. But I know for sure…

"_Hey, Tia-chan!"_

That I'll be able to hear his warm voice again. If there's no obstacles in the way of course, or so I at least though. I can feel a present not far in front of me. And when I look ahead, I'm not so surprised: it's Frau. He stares at me with a look of warning in his eyes, not that I'm intimidated.

"I'm going to leave." I tell him, giving him a glare back. "I can't continue to become a burden to everyone here!" Frau didn't say anything, then I heard footsteps coming from behind me.

"I believe it is fate that brought you here." The voice, Castor-san speaks to me as I turn around to face him. Instantly, I can feel my face turns tense. I don't agree with his statement at all.

"Those who serve God will never forsake those who seek salvation." He tells me calmly. "Nor will we betray them." These people confuse me to no end. Yes, I did stumble upon this place. But I was never desperate to ask them to help me with my problems. They just keep butting in.

"I never asked for that! I never said that I needed your help!" I reason with him. _Are you trying to say that God will rescue Mikage even if I do nothing?_

"Hn, what could you do if you leave here in the state you're in?" Frau finally speak, but he's utters words of disdain. Pissed off, I swiftly lunge towards him, wanting to show that he's wrong to think little of me.

"I can do anything I want to!" I can feel a surge of power enveloping me, as my hands released the power that I haven't used for so long. As quick as my Zaiphon was formed, it quickly made its way towards Frau, but he easily dodged. The Zaiphon itself lands with a loud BOOM on the bridge's floor, imprinting it with the word **leave**.

_Damn it, I missed!_

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Castor can only stand in silence as he watches the fight transpire before him. It clearly answers he suspicion that he has before, the suspicion that emerges the first time the brunette arrived at the Church.

_As I thought, she's a Zaiphon user _he thought to himself. _It's said that the majority of the Empire's army are trained to fight with Zaiphon. And she's one of those…_

"Castor!" he hears a voice calling out to him. Labrador walks up to him bringing 2 glass cups in his hands. "Would you like some tea?"

"Thank you very much." He gladly takes one of the cups and peeks into the content. "Oh my, chamomile tea, isn't it?"

Labrador smiles to the fact that Castor seems to like the tea. Along with Castor, both of them stand at the sidelines, watching Frau and the young girl having their face off.

"God has bestowed the gift to transform and manipulate the source of all life to a selected few. We call that gift, Zaiphon." Labrador recites the Zaiphon ability. "The power is manipulated by the user's emotions, and takes form as words surrounding the caster's hand." Just so, Tia hand tenses up as she again forms her Zaiphon around her, ready to launch an attack to Frau again.

"You can see her anger just by looking at her hands." Labrador observes. Castor agrees silently, and he predicts that things won't go well if this goes on, for the girl at least.

With her Zaiphon surrounding her, Tia's finger points out to Frau, moving slightly as if she were writing invisible words. Quickly the compiled energy launches again to Frau, but he again he jumped up to dodge. Realizing this, she leaps towards him mid-air. Her fist powered with Zaiphon, she gives out multiple punches and kicks towards her enemy, but to him it's like defending against a child's tantrum.

"But she is pretty impressive isn't she?" Labrador says impressed. "She makes a great playmate for Frau." Castor took a sip of tea from his cup, savoring the faint sweetness of the tea. "I'd say she's quiet powerful, don't you think so?"

"Indeed." Castor agrees. "They're "playing" together quite nicely."

* * *

><p>Tia's POV<p>

_This is not good, he keeps dodging!_

I didn't keep count of the number of times that I unleashed my Zaiphon towards him, but it'd starting to eat away my energy. If this keeps up, I don't think I'll be able to leave any sooner!

"What? Tired already?" Frau taunts me aloud. "You can't expect to win like this!"

_I know that already!_ I rush towards him again, my Zaiphon ready to fire. "Haaaaa!" I punch his right, left, but he keeps dodging it easily. I took much Zaiphon in the process, I know because I was panting heavily. I'm almost at my limit.

"That kind of attack won't work on me you know." Frau tells me so easily with a smirk, it's like he's enjoying seeing me fail miserably. It ticks me off even more.

"You can't do a damn thing the way you are now." He started to give me some philosophical talk. "So quit being so cocky, you damned brat!"

_Why you-!_ "My name is not damned brat!" I yell at him, almost frustrated but in a more furious way. This time, I gather all of my remaining power, focusing everything at the palm of my hand. My last remaining strength I transfer to my legs, giving me a boost of speed. Just when I was right in front of his face, my left hand has already formed into a fist. With that, I made one thing clear to him.

"My name-"

"_Tia!"_

"Is Tia Klein!"

Within a second, all of the power stored in that Zaiphon were released. As a result of the explosion, smoke starts to fill my field of view, not to mention the bridge shook a bit from the impact.

_That's all the power I have left…_ I mentally noted while panting heavily. _Did I get him?_ I focus my eyes to look around under the smoke. When the smoke clears up partially, I discover that his **supposedly** lifeless body has disappeared. _But how?! Could it be-!_

"Zaiphon alone is not enough to defeat me, Tia."

Instantly, I felt a punch landed on my stomach. The pain surges through my whole body, taking away every bit of my strength, and I can feel my vision succumbing into the darkness…

_No…_

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Just as quickly as he took her out, Frau took the unconscious girl into his arms. He couldn't stop himself from thinking that this girl is being a big pain in the ass right now. Over and over she was told to stay inside of the Church and just let them to protect her. It's like the girl, Tia, is skeptical that they can actually give her the help she needs. In a way, it kind of hurts his feelings a bit. _This damned brat's too stubborn. _Carefully he fixed her position so that her head rests comfortably against his broad chest. The two other Bishops who were watching approach him. One has a worry face, while the other looked slightly annoyed at the blond bishop.

"The poor dear…" Labrador looks at her with sympathy.

"You went too far, Frau!" Castor scolds Frau for his actions. He already knew that Frau was too strong for the girl to handle, but he would never think that such measures would be necessary. To act harshly to others, let alone a child is rather unforgivable if it wasn't for this situation.

"But with this, I'll bet she won't try to leave for a second time again." Frau replies. He walks past the two, still carrying Tia in his arms towards her room. "I'm taking her back to her room, we need to keep an extra eye on her." He tells the two. Labrador and Castor, although know that what he said has some right to it, they're not so sure the other party will be too happy.

After walking for quite a while, Frau finally reaches Tia's room. He takes her coat off and places her under the covers of the bed. He sighs afterwards, seeing her unconscious face just resting peacefully like that, _kids these days has nothing to worry about_ he thought, but he was so wrong. He would have to watch her more this time, or else she'll escape again and the next time she'll be far out from his reach. He turns around and left the room silently, unaware of the nightmare that Tia's currently having.

* * *

><p>Aaand cut! Whohoo! I'm glad this chapter's done, now I can move on to the next one! Thank you for everyone who waited for this update! I really appreciate your patience. Please click that little button named "Post Review" at the bottom to submit your review aka my fuel! I'll see you next time!<p>

**Tenshi**-chan-san: I'm sooo sorry for the trouble no, I'm not giving up! It's just school's a super mess now. Thank you so much for waiting and supporting this series!

**ken28**-san: thank you so much! XD

**mystic-dawn**-san: COOKIES! *hug* thank you me love cookies of any kind! Mahaha, the Black Hawks are here now just as you requested! Please look forward to the next chapter as well!

**Ayami Logic**-san: LOL it's definitely coming together as love now, but let time be our guide O:) Teito and Frau's kid…isn't there one already in the manga? :O hahaha, I'll try to incorporate that later on in the story. Thank you for the idea, and your support too!

**Overlord Valkyrie**-san: YESSSSS wkwkwkwk yes Frau is definitely a pervert, but remember that he's a pervert only to those he deemed a "woman" since he still calls Tia a "brat" it'll be a while before he gets all pervy with her LOL. Hmm…you'll just have to see what I have in mind for Mikage and Tia later :D

**Dancing-Souls**-san: Thank you! XD um, what do you mean by "just one straight couple"? no you're not a jerk, asking is always good. I'll see you next chapter!

**ThorongilAnime**-san: update! Like you wanted! :D thank for the compliment!

**readitandmeep**-san: how do you do? I'm so sorry it took so long the update like I promised! Yay cheesecake! \(^^)/

StrifeCloudxxxFF7: well I have to tell you that this is how I write my story. I'm sorry if you don't like asterisks and stuffs but this is how this story is written. I am not forcing you to read this story so if you don't like it you can just look away. There are reasons for having different POV as well, that is to bring out the plot of this story. I appreciate that you would give a moment of your time to write this review, but it isn't exactly something that would encourage a writer to do better. I repeat, if you don't like how the story is written then please look away as I nor the others are forcing you to read.

**sunshineandmoonlight**-san: thank you very much! Well, Frau does know that Tia is indeed a girl but right now he sees her as a brat that refuses anyone's help, which is why he isn't so kind with her at first. But he'll warm up to her! You'll see :D

**XxxDarkLoversxxX**-san: why thank you ;;) please look forward to the next chapter too!

And thank you for everyone who favorited and followed this story during my dormant time! Please review so I can thank you guys personally too! Mata ne mina-san!


	7. Wish Upon A Kor

I'M BACK! Just finished my semester exams and report day and I never felt happier! My report is...okay I guess expect for that one score I couldn't get over -" oh well. It's finally the HOLIDAYS! Expect more updates for Fleeting Memories you guys! I present to you chapter 7! A bit a fluff, and humor too, if you squiiint ;)

Disclaimer: 07 Ghost is not mine

* * *

><p>Tia's POV<p>

"_Do not show any mercy, Tia. For a girl like you, that shall be your greatest weakness!"_

_It's the same thing all over again, the battlefield, the blood, the pain._

_Swiftly and heartlessly, I cut down the massive number of enemies before me one by one. They all come charging towards me with their weapons in hand. It's useless, I'll just defeat them like I defeat everybody else._

"_Gah!"_

"_Keh-ack!"_

"_M-Monster!"_

_Now, all of them try to run away. Hn, how pathetic. First they come at me and now they try to escape. With speed, I instantly chase after them and slash them through with my weapon. As they scream in agony, I only watch as if they were leaves falling to the ground. I continue my endless massacre right to the very last, nothing betraying my eye, until…_

"_Ti..a…"_

_I see before me, lying almost lifeless, the bloodied body of…_

"_Mi…kage…?"_

"Mikage!"

The first I knew, I was back in that room again. Instantly I shot up from the bed, panting heavily with cold sweat running down my back.

"A dream? …No."

_It was a nightmare_

But even though I know that it's a nightmare, it felt so vivid, as if I had…killed Mikage myself. I don't want to admit it, I refuse to admit it, but now that I've fail to escape the Church, it appears like I've left Mikage alone to fight his own fate in the Academy. And it's a fight he can never win.

"Mikage…no!" I clench my head and brought my legs together to myself, never have I felt more frustrated than now. I don't know if I should be thinking of another way to escape, or just sit here and worrying knowing that if I try to escape again, those Bishops would try to stop me again. And they're capable of doing it.

_There must be a way!_ I thought in the midst of my frustration. _Think Tia, think!_ Then out of the blue, I remembered something of recent.

"_If you want him to grant your wish, come back here when the midnight bell tolls."_ Those are the words of that strange old man I met earlier in the night. _Who is this "he" he is talking about?_ More importantly… _Can "he" really grant my wish?_

At this point, I'm desperate enough to try anything.

Normal POV

"Nyaa! Nyaa!"

As the bell tolls midnight, Frau was seen near the fountain instead of sleeping like everybody else. He puts down a bowl of cat food on the ground, at the same time making cat voices to call out the cat he's feeding. Not long after, a black cat comes over and feeds from the bowl. Frau smiles in satisfaction.

"There, good kitty!" he praises the cat. After a few feed however, the cat starts to become wary and starts hissing. Unseen by Frau, a glint of red shines on the cat's yellow eyes.

"Hey kitty, what's wrong?" Frau asks the cat, although it's obvious the cat can't answer him. Instead, he felt a dark presence lingering within the Church, and he knows his comrades felt it as well.

* * *

><p>Tia's POV<p>

The midnight bell has tolled.

Following that old man's direction, I returned to the spot where we met earlier. I don't know why, but my feelings tell me to bring the Silver Rose. Waiting for the old man, I continue to stare at the flower, wondering if he's really going to come. But my thoughts were proven wrong, as footsteps and tapping of cane appears. Instantly I stood up, and there was the same old man. He smiles at my presence, but I fail to notice the ominous glint in his eyes.

Normal POV

As soon as Frau felt the presence, he left the fountain towards the corridors, where his two fellow Bishops are already there waiting for him.

"Did you felt that?" Castor asks Frau who just arrived.

"Ah, there's only one of them, but they're still trouble." Frau answers. He then noticed Labrador who's lost in thought, while looking out at the flower garden. "Lab, what's wrong?"

"The flowers are anxious." He states blankly. "Someone is being lured into the darkness." Frau's and Castor's eyes widened at this. "If we don't interfere soon, that soul will be lost forever."

"This is not good." Castor says uneasy. "Who would be awake so late?"

Before Castor could add anymore, Frau just runs ahead to where the source of the dark presence might be. Even without Labrador telling him, he already knows whose soul it is being pulled into that darkness. Someone who's foolish enough to try another attempt at escaping, and someone who's too stubborn to listen to what anyone have said to her.

"_Damn brat!"_

* * *

><p>Tia's POV<p>

"I thought you might come."

Slowly, he made his way to me, knowing what I've come to him for. "You have a dream you wish to see come true, don't you?"

The dream I wish to see come true…

"…Yes"

"You mentioned earlier that you can't remember you past, didn't you?"

"Yes"

"And with that, comes your very, very precious memories…" he took out from his sleeves some sort of paper. For some odd reasons, the picture of the paper seems blurry. Slowly, his other hand brushes across the paper, and the image becomes clearer. The picture however, shocks me.

_Me and…dad?_

"Try to remember…Now, what do you see?"

What do I see? The moment I try to remember, some sort of black smoke starts shrouding my vision. Instead of seeing the old man and the Church's corridor, I've become lost in my own memories. But these memories, are not the ones I wish to remember.

"_Dad!"_

_The mass of people that march in, with Ayanami leading them. And how they just mercilessly took dad's life away, leaving him in a pool of scarlet. Then another memory returns, a new memory, but not the least better._

"_Neener! Neener!"_

_I remember a bunch of kids making fun at me, and whenever I try to approach them, they only told me to scram and keep calling me weird. That was a long time ago, when I was little, and I felt nothing but loneliness._

_Loneliness…? That's right, until I met Mikage._

_"I'll never abandon you when you're in trouble in or out of the battlefield.__"_

_He's…my light_

_"Just run and try to stay alive! Don't you dare worry about anything else!"_

"_I couldn't just stand there and watch while the girl I love is going to be sentenced to death!"_

I slump down, overwhelmed by my own thoughts. The emotions I tried to hold back, finally burst with my tears. I just can't hold this pain any longer.

"God…" I softly plea "please protect Mikage!"

"If you desire…" the old man says, suddenly dropping his cane. "I can grant your wish, in exchange for your soul…"

_I can grant your wish_, those mysterious words seems so tempting to anyone who hears it. I look up slowly, it's the old man's kind face that I first see. I was fixated by his words and his expression, that I didn't realize the gruesome change his body has taken.

"Now tell me…" he asks once again. "What is your wish?" his hand reaches my face, as he caresses it down slowly. My wish I want to see come true…

"I want to see…Mikage."

"Your wish shall be granted."

Instantly, the pain in my heart is replaced by a physical pain in my chest. Although it was short and fleeting, it makes it harder to breathe. After the pain, a strong gust of wind appears out of nowhere. The changes in the surroundings leaves me perplexed, I thought I was in some sort of illusion.

"Tia!"

As soon as that voice calls my name, the wind disappears. What surprises me is the familiarity of the voice. I put aside my arms that had shielded my eyes. That tall, lean figure, ashy blond hair, brilliant topaz eyes, and smile warm like the sun, can only belong to one person.

"Mikage?"

"Tia!"

_It really is him!_ "Mikage!" Without a second thought I dash towards him. I miss him so much, more importantly I'm relieved that he's okay. He's okay, and nothing else matters. Right now, I just want to reach out to him. But for some odd reasons, each time I took a step, he becomes further away.

"Mikage!" _a little more, just a little and I'll reach him!_ Just when he's at my arms reach, a sudden blinding light from the Silver Rose I brought stops me. When I regained my sight, I was stopped by a large sickle, and a towering form like one of a Death God's.

"I won't allow you to surrender yourself to the darkness!"

The sickle starts slashing the air, and within a second my surroundings becomes cracked, like broken glass. Those "glass" shatters away loudly, returning me back to the corridor I was at earlier. I realized that everything that I saw was nothing but an illusion. But the three Bishops in front of me: Castor-san, Labrador-san and Frau, are very real indeed.

"Don't let your heart be devoured by the darkness, Tia Klein!" Frau boomed. I was frozen in place, still trying to figure out what just happened.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

_Looks like I made it in time_ Frau thought in relief. He turned towards the old man who had tried to trap Tia. "Hey gramps, it's against the rules to wander off at night you know?" he tells him sarcastically. "I'll listen to your confessions first thing in the morning if you'd like."

"I've taken a liking to that child, you see." The old man says bleakly, as cracking sounds like bones can be heard by the four across the old man. "So would you mind to give her to me, Bishops?"

"Fufu, what a joke." Castor chuckled slightly, laughing at the question. _Like hell I will_ Frau curses mentally.

"That child came to me seeking salvation." The old man states, directing his words to Tia. "Right?"

"I…I did." Tia admits weakly, although she now knows that it was the wrong decision.

"Then let me ask you this" Frau suddenly asks. "Can God's love be found in your version of "salvation"?"

_God's love? What does it have to do with this? _Tia wonders, but her question is answered the moment she looks again at the old man. He had taken a transformation, of where a pair of bony wings sprouted from his back. A creature that had emerged from the darkness, a thing that would perish within God's light.

"Well, Kor?"

"You have no idea how valuable that child is!" the old man exclaims. "I am sure my Master would be pleased if I brought this girl back with me!"

_Who is this "Master" he's talking about?_ Tia then notices Frau's right arm giving out a strange, indigo-colored substance that's moving in and out of his arm like spikes. As quick as it comes the substance comes out completely and takes on its true form: a death scythe.

_What the-?!_ Tia aghast at the scythe now resting in Frau's hand. Not only Tia, the old man: the Kor, looked rather shock of how the scythe came into Frau's possession.

"I-Is that _his_ scythe?!"

"I bet your Master would be a whole lot happier if you gave him this instead!" Frau swings the scythe around, amused at the surprised look of the Kor. The said Kor though, wasn't too happy with how Frau plays around with the scythe.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE HIS SCYTHE?!" the Kor rages. With his roar, he summons out demons of the dark, which looks like corrupted souls to attack Frau and his comrades. Easily, the three Bishops dodge the attack. Tia herself realizes she's not in a safe spot and quickly leaps away to safety before the demons can land an attack on her.

_I have to do something!_ Quickly Tia collects her power in her Zaiphon, ready to counter the attack.

"Don't!" Frau exclaims, knowing what she's going to do. "You'll only hurt the old man if you attack him!"

"But still-!" before Tia could continue, a demon suddenly emerges near her feet, seconds away to harming her. _Dammit, I can't dodge!_

"Haaa!" instantly Frau throws his scythe towards Tia without hesitation. Within a blink of an eye, the demon was slashed by the scythe, turning to nothing. The scythe's end was pinned into the pillar where Tia lean on, just inches away from her face.

"W-What the hell is this?!" Tia yelled in confusion, looking at the scythe in horror. _He did __**NOT**__ just throw it like that!_ From her scream, Frau realizes that Tia is looking at the scythe, which is **supposedly** invisible to people besides a special few.

_The brat, she can see the scythe?_ Realizing the situation is not in his favor, the Kor quickly escapes to a vaster space near the fountain. Before he could escape further, his steps were stopped by another Silver Rose in his path. He turned around trying to find another route, but finds 3 Bishops (Frau and Castor clothed in black) blocking his way.

"Do you really think you can escape?" Frau challenges him.

"I hate to raise my hand against and elderly…" Castor says coolly.

"We'll have you return that soul now." Labrador adds with a wink. "Okay?"

Meanwhile, Tia was still frozen in place with the scythe literally next to her, completely puzzled by the whole situation. First, the old man turns out to be some kind of demon, and then a scythe comes out from Frau's arm. Everything doesn't seem to makes sense to her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" she finally lost it. Using one of her hand, she tries to take the scythe away from the pillar so she can move. The scythe-holder (Frau) however ignorantly pulls back the weapon back to him and leaps towards the Kor, dragging a surprised Tia along in the process.

_I'm gonna fall!_ Tia thought in panic when she got reeled in midair. She felt the tension of the scythe's cord-like link getting loose and she felt like she's falling. Quickly she shuts her eyes in reflex waiting to land face first on hard ground. But instead, she felt herself being pulled in, an arm circling her waist. Her eyes widened at the sight of Frau so close to her, with his other hand holding the scythe in a protective manner, but with a show-off aura around him.

"May God be with you!"

_How did he-?!_

In rage, the Kor leaps into the air with his skeleton wings and summons a barrage of demons towards Frau. Swiftly Frau maneuvers himself with Tia in hand through the attack. "Senior citizens shouldn't push themselves so hard!" he grunts. He sees Labrador at the corner of his eye and throws Tia to him like he's throwing a ball.

"Pass!"

"There you go!" Labrador easily catches Tia who got a small case of dizziness.

As quick as he leaps, Frau lands on the ground immediately slashing the demons one by one while dashing. 2 demons came upon too fast but he manages to dodge them before slashing them to nothing, continuing to finish the demons at ease.

_Three at twelve o'clock!_ He thought as he saw a group of demons just a few feet above him. He leaps up but resulted in a blast when he comes in contact with them. Miraculously he left unscathed, dashing in midair towards the Kor, his scythe tip at the Kor's neck.

The Kor manages to get away from the scythe in a nick of time before landing at the top of the fountain. Frau also lands himself on the ground, all eyes on the Kor. All of the sudden the fountain's water turns into a shade of murky brown, and lava-like hands emerge from it.

"I'll taking this soul with me now." The Kor says, referring to the soul of the old man. The hands from the fountain found its way to the old man's body and starts grabbing him one by one.

"He's getting away!" Tia exclaimed. _This soul…does he mean the old man's soul still exists?_

The hands start pulling the old man's body into the fountain slowly, leading him to a void leading who knows where. But no one needs to be told that it won't be somewhere nice.

"You won't get away." Castor says otherwise. His hands forms an invisible ball as thread-like objects starts emerging from his hands. He throws the threads towards the Kor before he could escape. The Kor screams in pain, as if the threads are pulling his body and his wings away from each other.

_That's my cue_ Frau ready his scythe ready to land the final blow.

"How could I be overpowered by the likes of you, HUMANS!" the Kor rages in denial. "But since that scythe is alive, that means that _he_ is still alive!" he pointed towards the scythe, although his movements is being restrained by the threads. "Never forget that, you fools!"

"Pray to God!" Frau murmured with an arrogant grin, before he quickly slashes his scythe to destroy the skeleton wings, with the Kor screaming his last. The impact gives away a blast of wind, as Tia shields her eye from the force. Frau lets gravity takes him back on ground and Castor securely brings the old man's body down.

"What just…" Tia voices out her thought before Castor answers her as if reading her mind.

"This old man's soul had been stolen by a Kor."

"Kor?"

"A familiar that tries to draw souls into the darkness." Tia shudders at the thought that the old man might become one of those demons. But Castor ensures her with a smile. "It's a relieve that we managed to get his soul back."

_A familiar that tries to draw souls into the darkness…Kor…_ Tia tries to piece the whole information in her mind. Her thoughts are cut by a loud growling from Frau, from Frau's arms actually.

"What's with you?" Frau says as if talking to the scythe, which reverts back to Frau's hand. The sight looks painful to Tia, but Frau looks like he had done this a million times. "You're being a real pain today!" Frau says still 'talking' to the scythe, which continues to growl until it fully returns into Frau's arm.

_It can go back in?!_ "Ah, your arm!" Tia scurries herself towards Frau immediately grabbing his arm, looking at it thoroughly as if there was a trick to what she has just see. "Doesn't it hurt?" she asks him in worry.

Frau looks at her in disbelief and curiosity. First because he still can't get over the thought of her being able to see the scythe, second because no one has ever been concerned about his condition like that, and third…

"Aren't you scared?" he asks her, which confuses Tia.

"Should I be?"

Right then, Frau met someone who can look at him in the eyes and says that they're not scared at him. Moreover, this girl is concerned about a failure of a bishop like him. It gives him a strange kind of feeling, but he doesn't hate it.

"Ughh…" the old man finally came to after the Kor invade his body. "I feel like I was having a nightmare…"

"You're going to catch a cold if you sleep outside." Castor advises him kindly like always. "Why don't you sleep in the Church tonight?"

"Thank you…" Castor gives the tired old man a piggy back ride as he and Labrador walks off, smiling like nothing has happened. Tia looks at their act in awe, amazed at how they can handle things so professionally.

"And we're going this way." Frau suddenly pops up and throws Tia on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey! Quit grabbing people up without their permission!" Tia complaints in irritation.

"Stop struggling already, you damn brat!"

_Stop calling me damn brat!_ "…What will happen to the old man?" Tia asks suddenly.

"…I've killed off his obsession, so he'll be fine." Frau simply says. "Worry about yourself more."

"He said he doesn't have a home to return to, couldn't the Church help search for his family or something?" her remarks causes Frau to grin, although Tia didn't see it.

"You're kind aren't you?" Frau says. "A softie."

"Wha-?" The words took Tia by surprise. "Don't say embarrassing things!" seeing Tia's reaction amuses Frau even more.

"Ha! You're **exactly** like me when I was younger!"

"Liar! Like I'm going to believe that!"

The bickering of those two continues as they made their way back to Tia's room. Just a few feet away, Castor and Labrador only smiles in amusement looking at the duo.

"I'm surprised that a Kor managed to enter the Church grounds." Castor says shortly.

"Yes…" Labrador answers before stopping in front of the garden, looking apprehensive. He took another Silver Rose, and falls into a short silence.

"The flowers…are still anxious."

* * *

><p>Tia's POV<p>

Frau carries me all the way to my room. We were still in the middle of our arguments until he abruptly drops me on the bed.

"Ow! Hey, what's the deal?" I retorts, of course.

"Take off your clothes."

Did I hear that right?

What the-?

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING YOU, PERVERTED BISHOP?!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? LIKE I HAVE ANY INTEREST IN YOU SINCE YOU'RE SO FLAT!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME IF I AM BUT I'M NOT THE ONE WHO JUST TELLS PEOPLE TO TAKE OFF THEIR CLOTHES OUT OF THE BLUE!"

"I don't have time for this!" he snarls as he takes his right gloves off with his teeth. "Take a look at your chest."

"Huh?" he's right, there's a mark on where I felt that suffocating pain earlier. I recognize it as the same mark I saw on that boy the other day: Verloren's Curse.

"I have to get that mark off you." Frau continues, I see a weird glow coming from his ungloved hand.

"You could've just told me that instead of telling me to take my clothes off!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever." Instantly he strikes the mark on my chest with his hand. It felt painful, as I can felt his fingers grabbing something heavy from my heart. He pulls out something like the Kor's skeleton wings, the impact flung me onto the bed. Somehow my heart felt lighter, as if a heavy burden has been taken off from it.

"There ya go! I removed the mark." Frau finally says, before I can hear his footsteps towards the door.

"Why?" I suddenly asks, as he pauses at the door. "Why are you always trying to help me?"

"Because I can't help it." he says. Is it because I always get into troubles he thinks I can't handle? Do I appear that weak? "Get some rest." He finally says before walking out the door, leaving me contemplating myself.

Even though my heart felt lighter, the burden was replaced with guilt. If my soul had been taken by that Kor, I would've live in the darkness forever. I won't see Mikage anymore, since I know that his soul would always stay where the light goes. I never thought my desperation would cause me to make such careless decision.

_I was a fool…_

* * *

><p>That's all for chapter 7! I had gotten a lot a reviews, alerts and favorites during my time making this chapter so thank you guys!<p>

**ThorongilAnime**-san: I don't follow the anime completely, I also use some part of the manga since the manga feels more "complete" than the anime. It's just that I use the anime because it's more suitable for the character development. Ahh, you like the Black Hawks I see. Don't worry! Since I also follow the manga the Black Hawks will make appearances as well. About Katsuragi and Landkarte...too bad :( I also had similar predictions like you do but the mangaka thinks otherwise :))

**hitomi65**-san: Thank you very much! :D please look forward to the next chapter too!

**Suzalulu1200**-san: Thank you! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can!

**TherychanXD**-san: Thank you so much for the love! XD

**Soul Vrazy**-san: Thank you for the compliment! I guess because 07 Ghost is such a small fandom but it's because of everyone's support that it can grow

**Dancing-Souls**-san: Thank you :') I will work harder for the next chapter!

**Divine Psyche**-san: You got a good eye! There will explanations later on in future chapters, therefore please continue to support this fict!

**hiyomi**-san: Thank you so much! Please do!

**Guest**-san: Is that a compliment? :O Thank you anyway! XD

**Yu Kohaku**-san: You just mentioned something I want to talk about!

Just like Yu Kohaku-san mentioned, Hakuren will appear sooner or later. I always try to let you guys get involve in my story, so I have a question for you guys for the Bishop Exams arc:

**Would you like Tia to disguise herself as a boy for the Bishops Exam?**

I always try to make up future chapters before I write them to make it easier. You can vote for your answers via REVIEW or PM. Your cooperation is much appreciated guys! I look forward to your reviews and vote! See you later!

Shout out to **Jrz8kiwi** for putting this story into his/her community: **Gender Bender Fanfics**! Thank you so much!

Check out my two newest project!:

**Recovery (Big Windup!)**

Life is a series of trials, but Asami Satsuki had enough after just one. Baseball only reminds her of a past relationship she doesn't want to remember, and thus tried to distance herself from the sport she love so much. Coming to Nishiura to start fresh, she didn't expect her best friend to drag her back to baseball as manager. Would Nishiura be different though? OC

**God(?) Save Our Queen!(?)** **(Kyo Kara Maoh!)**

Culture clashes, conflicting ideals, raging emotions. These are what Shibuya Yuri had to face as the 27th Maou of Shinmakoku. Her normal, 15 year-old high school life apparently have taken an unexpected turn when she fell into a black hole at the bottom of a pond. Hence, her life as queen begins. But can her past keep on with her decisions? Or will she stumble on the way? Fem!Yuri


	8. Reunion

Hi guys! I originally wanted to post this during Christmas but the internet was not available -_- it's still the Christmas Eve so it's a "late Christmas and early New Year's" present from me. yay! I work really hard on this. This is the chapter you all have been looking forward to! Read on! Enjoy! (I swear, I was fangirling during the whole process!)

Disclaimer: 07 Ghost no mine, just the writing!

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Fort Hohburg- Corridor

Fort Hohburg, the largest structure within the 1st District, placed at the heart of the district, the pride of the Empire. Night has taken place, making the district's streetlights glimmers like stars. Within Fort Hohburg's Military Fortress corridor, 3 military generals were in the middle of their conversation before hearing footsteps coming their way. Instantly they line up and saluted towards the group which passes them: the ever fearful Black Hawks.

"Ayanami-sama, you have a meeting with General Oak at 9 PM and a Court-Martial at 10 PM." The tall, lanky man with a mole under his mouth informs Ayanami as they walk. "Also, starting tomorrow, the inauguration for the new Begleiters is scheduled to begin." He continues as he read on his notes.

"Good work, Colonel Katsuragi." Ayanami quoths coldly, although his words are sincere. "You've done well."

"Ah, your words flatter me sir. It's an honor just to be of your service." Katsuragi replies. The other three Black Hawks member, ones with the blond, blue and pink hair follows not too far behind. Just by watching one can know how much the Black Hawks respect Ayanami. But the same can't be said for the 3 generals.

"That damn Ayanami! Such intolerable brat!"

"He's merely a descendent of the **lowest** class of aristocrats!"

"Wasn't his bloodline discarded by the Imperial family?

*clink*

Before the can continue rambling, a sudden 'clink' was heard from behind them, revealing a yawning, sleepy looking Black Hawks member wearing a black pair of glasses. While walking casually passing through the 3 generals, he had his left hand on his katana, leaving the generals to their own speculations.

"Did he hear us?"

"I didn't say a thing!"

Before they knew it, their pants slipped from their waist, leading them to frantic.

Ayanami knew that most generals within the Military harbors resentment towards him, for his _Warsfeil _descent. But those comments are unimportant to him. He had a much larger goal, and it's only a matter of time before he achieves it.

"Ayanami-kun" a voice suddenly interrupts his thought, who is none other than Chairman Miroku. Followed by a man whose eyes are bandaged: his _Begleiter _behind him.

"How is the matter regarding the deserter, Tiera Klein proceeding?" he inquires Ayanami.

"I swear that I will capture her for you, Miroku-sama." Ayanami in response, plight to the older man. Although at the back of his mind, he doesn't see the girl's worth. As if reading his mind, Chairman Miroku chuckles.

"That girl is strong." He says to him. "After all, she's the best pupil I've ever taught." Finally he walks away with his _Begleiter_, leaving the Black Hawks to themselves in the corridor.

"Ah, one more thing Ayanami-sama." The earlier man, Colonel Katsuragi calls. "The preparations for Mikage have finished, as you requested."

_In fact, capturing her will be a matter of time…_ Ayanami smirks, his plans are slowly falling into action.

"Excellent"

* * *

><p>Tia's POV<p>

I didn't remember much what happened after "that incident" last night. I can only assume that I felt right asleep, since I found myself waking up to another morning in my room, in Barsburg Church. It's been 2 days…

"Hmm?" I felt something sort of like a paper under my hand. I pick it up, turns out it's a note from Castor-san. How did I know? It has his name on it.

_If you're feeling better, how about meeting us near the fountain? We'll be waiting for you._

_-Castor-_

_I guess there's no harm for me to go…_ I got up from my bed and start to walk outside. I wonder if Castor-san wanted to talk about something, probably about last night.

_Last night…_ Come to think of it, what is actually going on last night? I remember about the old man, the Kor, Mikage's illusion…What is the reality behind it? I don't know.

Not only that, aside from my life in the Academy, I don't have a clue of the outside world. So many things I have yet to discover. For first time, the sunlight felt slightly brighter…

_And, more dazzling…_

As I step outside, the sunlight reveals a scene of nuns laundering the clothes and fabric of the Church, some hanging them in the air to dry. They did whole-heartedly, like it wasn't a chore at all. They express such cheerfulness, such peacefulness, that my heart felt it just by looking at them. Truly, does this world offer more than just pain and deceit?

"Oh, my! Tia-san good morning!" Sister Libelle greets me right away. She called my name…_Castor-san must've told her._

"We just mended and washed your coat!" Sister Athena shows me my coat in her hands, all cleaned and repaired.

"Good morning! But really, you don't have to trouble your-"

"Ah!"

Before I could say any further, the two sisters had their eyes over my head. Wondering what they're looking at, I turn around to see as well. I thought it was one of the bishops or something, but I never thought I would be stunned at the sight of flying clothes!

"EEH?" and it was too late to dodge, some of the garments have landed themselves on my head.

"Aah, I'm so sorry!" Sister Rosalie whined, still on the floor after she slips herself and dropped all of the laundry.

"Oh my, Rosalie!" Sister Libelle sighs at her clumsiness while helping her up, as Sister Athena helps to take the clothes still hanging on my head.

"Sorry about that" Sister Athena apologizes in Sister Rosalie's stead.

"N-No, it's fine." I assure her. "Have you seen Castor-san?"

"Castor-sama?" Sister Athena returned the question. "No, we haven't seen him."

"Is that so?" _I must be early then…_ "Well thanks anyway!" As I was about to turn around and look for Castor-san, I bumped into something hard and fell on my back. _Ow…_ Instantly I rubbed my nose to ease the pain.

"Oops, sorry about that! You're so tiny I didn't see you there!" _Wait, this voice-! _

"What did you say you damn Bishop?!" Instantly I shot up and yell at him. I swear, wherever I go why do I always run into this guy? Strangely instead of denying what I just called him, Frau simply looks at me like he's…relieved?

"What?" I ask him, trying to make him speak out.

"I'm just glad to see that you're up and about." He answers. But why would he be "glad" about my condition? Suddenly he grabs my head and starts ruffling my hair roughly. "I don't get why you want to leave, but you'll never get anywhere if you're not feeling well!"

"Hey! Let go of me!" I struggle free from his handling. Wait, that's not right. Just yesterday, he had saved me from that Kor thing. Besides, he does seem like he's a bit worried. So what I should say is…

"Thank you…"

My words apparently caught him off guard, obvious from his incredulous look. The next thing he says though, were really unexpected.

"Of course, kiddies are supposed to be up and about! If they don't get enough exercise, they'll stay short for eternity! We don't want that, wouldn't we?"

Very, very unexpected. He just used the two words I _**hate**_ the most!

"Why you…" I can feel a vein popped, as I growl at him. "YOU'RE DAMNED FOR SURE!"

In anger I immediately punch him, only managing to punch air in the end. Again I try to punch his face, but he dodges it easily. This time I try to kick him the face but again he moves away easily, laughing at my attempts.

"Heh, what's this? Looks like the brat's angry!"

"Stop calling me a brat!" with a final shout I managed to kick his guts. _Yes! Take that!_ My next move is to stand tall and laugh at him, before I realize it takes a while for me to foot down.

"Ah! That's the deep end over there!"

_Deep end…?_ I look down on my feet, finally realizing that I was hovering above the waters. I could've easily maneuvered myself back of dry land, but unfortunately the chains on my limbs are too heavy that turning around in midair is already impossible. To my horror, I see a dark shadow looming in the waters as if waiting for me to drop.

"AH!" I yelped as I come into contact with the cold water. I drown with a huge 'splash' as my eyes are closed. Suddenly I felt a cold pair of hands on my cheeks. Somehow these pair of hands are also slippery and…webbed?

_Who is-?_ Instantly I snap my eyes open to see. Even though I'm underwater, I can clearly see the face in front of me. Oh, it's my face. Wait, go back- My face?!

"WHAT THE HELL?! A DOPPELGANGER!"

I knew it, I just lost myself.

* * *

><p>"This girl is Razette, she is the Church's organist."<p>

Thankfully, Castor-san had just arrived and he explains everything. After getting myself dry and a change of dry clothes, he introduced me to Razette: a Noel Mermaid. He tells me that Noel Mermaids have an ability to alter their faces to someone else's, which explains how I had seen my own face when I definitely don't have a mirror in my possession. Just as so, Razette reverts back to her original face: a beautiful girl with pink eyes and a long hair to match, as she shows me a kind smile.

_Whoa, her face changes!_ I found myself lost for words due to amazement. I never thought that mermaids would exist. I guess the Academy must've dismissed such subjects as "irrelevant", since we were trained to become soldiers, not scientists. Razette then reaches out her arms to me as she gives me a friendly hug, humming a sweet melody as she does. Castor-san quickly becomes surprised, as if what Razette did is a rare sight.

"Looks like she took a liking to you." He tells me smiling. "Normally, she's afraid of strangers."

"Really now…" I look down at Razette who's still smiling. Her manner reminds me of a child, looking so happy and gleeful. Suddenly her face shifts into that guy's (Frau), complete with his stupid looking grin. I don't think it's funny though, I mean, it's Frau. I found myself sweat-dropping.

"Ah, you should tell her that it's a bad thing to turn into _that_ face." Castor-san tells me casually despite knowing _that_ face is right behind him looking murderously irritated. "You might catch his germs too."

"Are you trying to pick a fight?!"

Eventually Frau gives up from trying to attack Castor-san with a mop, so he goes elsewhere with his "precious collections". Castor-san and I sat down on the fountain's edge, while Razette takes a dip in the fountain itself. I was about to ask Castor-san of the note, until he points out towards the Church's entrance. From afar I see the old man from yesterday, looking like himself again. This time, he's hugging a young boy, with the boy's parents smiling proudly. Could it be that they're his family? But seeing the old man's happy face, I was convinced.

"Looks like he had a home to return to after all." Castor-san tells me. It seems he overheard my conversation with Frau the other day. Everything turns out okay in the end.

"Thank goodness…" I sigh in relief, giving a small smile of my own. We continue to watch the family as they return to their homes. Now then, should I ask Castor-san about the events the other day?

"Castor-san…?" I called out to him nervously. "About yesterday…" _Okay…here goes_ "Kor…just what are they?"

The gleam on his glasses hides Castor-san true expression. He might've predicted that I would ask about the incident sooner or later. In the end, he averts from me as he looked up to the sky.

"When a person is granted a life by the Chief of Heaven…" he began. "He tells them: **Because you will be given a human life, you may have three dreams to enjoy in that life.**" _Three dreams…?_ "**Now tell me the three dreams that you wish to spend your life on.** It is believed that when all of your dreams have made come true by the Chief of Heaven, your soul shall once again be called back by the Him, and the two of you shall be reunited."

"Ah…"

"Naturally, no one remembers what those dreams are when they're born. But discovering them is part of what makes life so fun and wondrous." Castor-san takes out a jar he has with him and from the jar he takes one of these long object wrapped up with colorful wraps.

"Would you like a candy?" he offers me one.

"Candy?" I see Razette is munching one of these candies happily, so I took one and muttered a "thanks". I unwrapped the candy and took a small bite, and chew. _It's good!_

"However, there are evil beings who want to interfere with that." Castor-san continues, his tone becomes grimmer.

"Is it that…Kor?"

"Indeed." He answers. "Kor draws people into the darkness by granting the wishes, therefore eating their dreams away."

"It eats dreams?"

"Let's see…" Castor-san ponders, trying to find the easiest of explanation. "The first time a Kor grants a wish, you lose sight of what you're supposed to do. Your heart felt unsatisfied, no matter what you do."

_Just like that time…_ I thought to myself. That moment I made my wish to that Kor, I felt a certain desperation in my heart. Is that how unsatisfaction feels? I used to think unsatisfactory is similar to power: the more you get the more you desire it. I guess it's something you can know only after you've experienced it.

"The second time a wish is granted, you suffer unquenchable hunger and thirst. Like an addiction symptom." He continues. "And when the third wish is granted…"

"When the third wish is granted…?"

"Your soul will be indulged in too much darkness, that you can never return to the Chief's side again."

"…" _And I almost got lured by that Kor…_

"The Kor then takes that body, and tries to lure more souls into their realm, increasing their numbers, as they await for the return of their Master: Verloren."

The Death God, Verloren. If this "Verloren" can do that much when he is sealed, then what would happen if for some reason he sets foot on the human world?

"That is why it is the Church's job to protect people from the Kor." Castor-san said, his eyes show a very strong determination. "But…"

_But?_ Castor-san suddenly stands up and leans towards me, the gleam on his glasses once again hide his true face. He whispers in my ear softly, yet dares me to defy his words.

"Please keep what happened last night a secret." Last night? Does he mean about Frau and the scythe? About his abilities? Without an explanation, Castor-san walks off as I only turn to watch him. A sudden wind suddenly blows before it turns into a soft breeze, blowing the drying cloths softly as if they were dancing in the wind. The chirping birds, became the accompaniment of the dance.

"Oh yes, Tia-kun!" Castor-san stops in his steps before turning to call me, Frau also nearby. "What is your dream?"

Both Castor-san and Frau gazes into my eyes, smiling behind the dancing white cloths. Even though a gleam still appears on one of his eye, Castor-san other eye shows me a look of thoughtfulness, which suits his role as a Bishop. On the other hand, even though I still can't believe Frau is a Bishop, even his gaze shows a glint of playfulness, it was nevertheless kind. For that second, the two of them looked dazzling. But that wasn't what's on my mind that time. What is though, is Castor-san's question.

"What is…my dream?" that question leaves me speechless. Because I'd never thought about my dream, I never wonder about it. As I ponder, I walk through the hanging white articles, swaying with the breeze.

_I always believe that I had to do whatever the Military told me. But that was only during those dark times when I was alone._

The thought of loneliness stops me in my tracks, was I alone though?

_No, I'm __**not**__ alone anymore! Because Mikage…I met you!_

The fact that I have met Mikage is proof that I am not some lifeless tool at the Military's disposal. His 'light' has leaded me to try and make decisions for myself. I want to protect that light! I wanted to protect that smile! If it's in vain I wanted to at least try!

_Just like how Mikage tried to protect me with all he had!_

"Mikage…" I don't need three dreams, as I have only one: which is to never betray those who're important to me. "I'll never abandon you!"

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Fort Hohburg- Chief of Staff's private study

"Hmm…"

Chief of Staff's private study: not only it is the personal quarter where Chief of Staff Ayanami performs his written duties, it is often the space where the infamous Black Hawks often held one of their meetings. The afternoon is one of those times, with a certain Major pondering aloud, his fingers placed below his chin.

"What's wrong, Major Hyuuga?" a blond-haired Begleiter asks his higher ranking officer. Major Hyuuga, who wears a pair of black glasses notices and turns to him playfully, as if he wasn't thinking at all, just pretending to be. He already had it figured out.

"Hmm, normally when a criminal tries to escape, the Military guards set up a shield within a 5,000 meter parameter. Since that's as far as a Hawkzile can fly." He explains expertly, even though the young Begleiter's aware of that. "That way, no one can escape."

"True…"

"And yet, Tiera Klein managed to fly all the way to the 7th District without anyone noticing him."

"Ah…" the pink haired member voices out (awake this time).

"Disgraceful." Ayanami suddenly voices out, a tint of death in his cold tone. As such, everyone in the room tenses, but Major Hyuuga also sweat-dropped a bit thinking he's in trouble.

"I am having all the guards undergo a thorough review." Colonel Kasturagi informs them, unknown if it's to make them feel more at ease.

"Well that aside, you know we received reports stating that a Wendy had a tough time navigating through that inlet." Major Hyuuga reminds Ayanami. "It was a monster big enough that it threatened to destroy our best aerial troop, let alone a little Hawkzile." The Hawkzile he mentioned of course, is the one rode by Tiera Klein.

"And you're saying that Tiera Klein flew through that?" the pink-haired member asks again, receiving grin and a chuckle in return.

"So the girl has spunk." Ayanami comments, impressed by Tia's achievement. _Spunk…_ Major Hyuuga sweat-dropped, it's not every day Ayanami says that.

"So? What should we do, Aya-tan?"

"No matter" Ayanami says. "Tiera Klein's already as good as ours." _Since she will return willingly into our hands…_

* * *

><p>Tia's POV<p>

It's been hours since morning, and it's now noon.

For personal reasons, I've become all self-depressed. All I've done since breakfast is sitting at the fountain with the Silver Rose in hand sighing. It's a good thing people don't mind though.

My mind keeps going around in circles of one person, and wandering if that person is still alright, if the Military has shown him mercy in some way for letting me escape. Maybe I'm trying to make myself feel better but…who wouldn't?

"Heave…Ho!" a chant suddenly snaps me from my own thoughts. I turn my head to the entryway, where I see the 3 sisters carrying a sack full of grains and a large chest. Impressively, Sister Rosalie carries the chest all by herself. But still, why is nobody helping them? Quickly I left my seat and goes after them.

"Should I give you a hand?" I ask the three. Sister Libelle turns her head and when she realizes it was me, she smiles.

"It's okay, this is our job after all!" she assures.

"But it looks heavy…" Sister Rosalie giggles, as if my concern is a bit funny.

"We're used to it!" she says.

"Besides, Rosalie is super strong!" Sister Athena remarks.

"Yep!" Sister Rosalie demonstrates by lifting the chest up above her head. Again impressive, but risky.

"Besides, Tia-san." Sister Athena speaks again. "Our duties are our precious gifts from God. So we have to do our best!" she smiles. "I'm sure that someday you'll find your duty too!"

"Right!" Sister Rosalie agrees. "And tonight, I'm going to make dinner to show my gratitude. I hope you'll look forward to it!" she proclaims before the three goes to wherever.

_My duty…huh?_

* * *

><p>Having some time to kill, I decided to walk around. But eventually, I ended up staring at my own reflection above the waters. I wanted to help out everyone with their chores, but they only said it's fine and instead asks if I need anything. I'm no guest, I'm just some freeloader.<p>

_Why is everyone here so nice to me?_ That's the question. Most of all, I'm just a sklave. I don't deserve this kind of treatment. _Is it pity?_

A sudden splash emerges from the water, reveals to be none other than Razette. I mean, who else would swim at these times but Razette. As usual, she smiles at my presence and starts singing. More like humming than singing though, but I couldn't get the message she was trying to say.

"Yes?" I inquire. She suddenly pouts and shakes her head impatiently before transforming into Frau again. Okaaay, it's still not funny.

"I don't get what you mean." I sigh, hands on my hips. Razette sighs dramatically as if saying 'why don't you get it?' before reverting back to her face. She signs with her hand to make me follow her, pointing to her right.

"You want me to go over there?" I ask her and she smiles in return. _Well, I should just do what she asks me too…_ I walk towards the direction she pointed, but I realize that she pointed towards the sanctuary.

"Why would you want me to go to the sanctuary?" I turn around for a second before continue walking. Isn't the afternoon prayers are taking place right now? I continue to walk anyway before a twitching pain strikes my head. The pain only lasts a moment, but my vision becomes blurry again. This time though, it's easier for me to see. I went to lean towards the sanctuary's arch, and the memories starts to flow back again.

"_Tia, I'm going to say this once, so listen carefully."_

'_Dad?'_

_The man before me took the red stone embedded on his necklace and took my hand. He places the stone over my hand, and it lets out a scarlet glow._

"_Listen well, my daughter. The Eye of Michael holds all of Raggs' history within it." he says to me. "And someday, you shall inherit it."_

"_I will?" my younger self asks innocently. _

"_That is your destiny." He replies. "That is why, you must never fall into the Imperial Army's hands."_

_The inheritor of Raggs' history…is me?_ I thought over the memory. Quickly I left the sanctuary where Razette were waiting eagerly. I'm still contemplating over the fact that I was the inheritor to Raggs Kingdom.

_If it's true, then it's natural for the Empire to see me as a threat… _I thought as I set my eyes on the Silver Rose again, walking to wherever my feet leads me. _There's no way the Imperial Army would let me survive if they realize than I am the heir to Raggs…_ With that in thought I came to a sudden realization. What if the whole Church knew that I was from Raggs from the beginning? Alarmed I looked around my surroundings, where the nuns are doing their chores. I mean, it would make sense that they treat me so nicely, like they are aware that I could make or break them. Razette then approach me at the nearest water and hums sweetly again, as if asking 'did you find it? did you get it?' at least, that's what I thought.

_Going back to that last topic...knowing a part of my identity, I would become a heavier burden if I continue to stay here._ I try to remind myself. _I will trouble the Church, the Sisters, Castor-san, Labrador-san, even that guy… _a sudden image of Frau grinning stupidly with a porn magazine in his hand pops into my mind. _…On second thought, scratch the last one._

The thought of leaving comes back into my mind again. It wouldn't hurt to try again, I mean the day is still bright and the gate is still wide open, and lots of people are going home from the afternoon prayer. It would be better to leave now, before I endanger everyone. So now, even though I don't get my hopes so high, once again I try to leave the Church. I hope no one sees me.

Normal POV

"Such heavy burden on those frail shoulders…" Labrador commented at Tia's petite figure. The three Bishops has been watching Tia since breakfast, with Frau constantly mumbling that kids shouldn't sulk all day and should go play, etc. More importantly, they're keeping an eye in case anything happens to her again.

"She's just being a handful." Frau grunts. Castor took notice of Frau's cognition towards the girl and smirks.

"I'm surprised to see you care so much about her, Frau!" he says playfully.

"Shut up!" Frau retorts. Labrador didn't share the same interaction as they, looking grimly at the flower bushes again.

"The flowers are anxious again…" he says, surprising the two. "Someone is going to come for her soon, and he shall destroy her world…"

Castor and Frau knew that Labrador often makes premonition like these, and they should take it seriously. Frau looks back towards where Tia was, realizing she was gone. He curses her silently, fully aware that she knew leaving is futile, but does so anyway.

* * *

><p>Tia's POV<p>

I've been walking for a while and now I'm at the bridge towards the gates. So far so good, no one has come to fetch me back. There aren't a lot of people, but enough to keep me concealed.

Knowing half of the situation, leaving the Church's ground seems more advantageous. I'll go back to the Academy to rescue Mikage, and distract the Military from targeting the Church that helped me. It's killing two birds with one stone. But why do I feel slightly uneasy? By chance, the Silver Rose in my hand slipped away, as if the wind hand snatched it away. It flew a few feet ahead of me, landing at the foot of a hooded person. Quickly I gave a chase and bend down to get it.

"Sorry, that belongs to-!" the person bends down and grabs the flower before I do. As he tilts his head up, his hood slipped off. This person's eyes, a man's gaze into my own surprised ones. These brilliant topaz eyes, can only belong to one person.

"Tia?" Mikage's voice breaks a little, as if he couldn't belief it's me. I was left speechless, unable to say his name.

"Tia!" Mikage jumps towards me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders in joy. Both of us tumble to the ground, his arms never left his embrace.

'Mi-Mikage…?" my voice hoarse, having it hard to believe. "Is it…really you?"

"What are you talking about, Tia?" Mikage loosen his embrace to look at my face, his voice a bit broken. "Of course it's me!"

_He's okay… _I thought in relief, feeling the tears ready to flow. _He's really okay...!_

"Tia…" his warm voice calls out my name, as his face slowly comes close to mine, trying to close the gap between us. But before anything happen, he lost his consciousness.

"Mikage? Mikage, are you okay?! Stay with me!" I quickly ask in frantic. Now I realize, he looks more tired than usual. I call out for help, not thinking of anything else. But the last thing on my mind was…

_His hands…are cold._

* * *

><p>He's back! YAY! Mikage's back! But most of you probably won't like how in ended XD don't worry I'll make it up with more fluff on the next chapter! ;)<p>

**Suzalulu1200**-san: I don't think she's aiming to be a bishop or a nun, she just needs the Bishop's pass but I'll keep that in mind!

**PrincessWindNight**-san: gotcha! Thanks for voting!

**Yu Kohaku**-san: Yeah, it's for the sake of plot and comedy XD thanks so much! That's a HUGE HUGE compliment!

**StarTime101**-san: Thank you! Actually I think it's about the same though but good point

**hiyomi**-san: Me too! Yeah, it'll be exciting to see but let's wait for the results!

**Kanari**-san: Thank you! I' still creating the out come of the story so please look forward to it!

It seems most of you are still confused with the poll. Don't worry, I'll count the votes from this chapter, so you still have time up the the Bishop's Examination Arc. So once again:

**Would you like Tia to disguise herself as a boy for the Bishops Exam?**

Don't forget to vote guys! Via PM or REVIEW! Merry Christmas! See you next chapter!


	9. Author's Note! Please read guys :D

Hi guys! How are you all doing?

First of all, I'm back! Second, I'm reaaaaally sorry for my long long long long absence. It was really school related actually. I'm an International Baccalaureate student in my final year, so I'm going to graduate in 2 months I guess? I'm going to have my exam in May and the past year was really about chasing the IAs, TOK essay, and Extended Essay. I didn't really have time to update even a sentence of any of my ficts and it really stresses me out. I never thought taking IB would be this hard, and I made a HUGE mistake of underestimating the weight of the assignments, so it got a lot heavier by my final year. But I always check fanfiction every day and every time you guys reviewed and favorited my stories I felt very happy that there is someone out there still waiting and anticipating my stories. So, well, this isn't an update yet, but I want to share with you some of the things that happened this past year.

Sooo, since I'm finally going to university this year, my dad and I were especially active in attending education expos. We went to so many of them that almost all of the representatives recognize us already. One of them came to me and said, "Have we met before? I think I saw you and your dad last year!" I was like WHAT? Are we that famous? My mom even called us "Expo Models" LOL. Thankfully, I was accepted into all of the universities I registered (whohoo). The question is: which one am I going to attend? This is a serious dilemma here I'm taking Food Science and Technology as my major, but I'm still going to continue writing because that is what I like to do. But really right now, my top priority is my IB scores. I had my Mock Exam recently and I'm really not quiet sure about my Chemistry Paper 2. But I'm going to do my best for my finals in May!

My current fandom is actually voice acting. I'm immersing myself into the world of seiyuus and I actually found the seiyuu love of my life (LOL). One of the reasons I fell in love with seiyuus is that their personalities really shines. I downloaded a lot of seiyuu events and I can't help myself from laughing at their acts. I recently listened to a radio excerpt of Ono Daisuke's (Sebastian from Black Butler) and Kamiya Hiroshi's (Levi from Attack on Titan) radio program called "Dear Girl's Stories" where they were playing around with Google Translate and OMG I laughed till I cried! I was gasping for air at how hilarious they are. If you want to listen to it, it's floating around in tumblr somewhere. But prepare yourselves for some extreme comedy okay? XD. Because of seiyuus I also got myself listening to some drama CDs. My absolute favorite is the SEVENTH HEAVEN series by Rejet. It…just…breaks my heart. Prepare some tissues if you're going to listen to them. I actually cried in my sleep because of this series.

Guess what? Today is my birthday! I turned 18 today! I was talking to my friends about how nothing extraordinary happened in the 18 years that I lived. Like, I didn't meet vampires, werewolves, yatta, yatta, yatta. My friends are like WHAT? Of course it's impossible XD. So well, that concludes nothing interesting happened in my high school years, so I'm gonna look forward to university life then :D

Okay then, concerning updates. I read 07-Ghost's ending…didn't really like it…it felt rushed, and I feel Teito and Frau deserved better. Thus, for Fleeting Memories, I'm probably going to change how the ending's going to turn. I wanna give Tia and Frau the life they deserved, and it could give possible rooms for sequels as well. Yes I said, SEQUEL. I know Fleeting Memories isn't far from done just yet, but I had the outline in my head for the past year. I read many manga for references and how to incorporate more emotions in the story. So I hope in the future, you'll see improvements in the chapters to come. I'm typing the next chapter right now but I can't give exact dates yet. But there will be updates I promise!

To conclude everything, I just wanna say: thank you so much for all of your support and patience for my stories. I'm growing as an individual, and I hope my stories can become better as well as I grow. See you on the next updates then guys!

P.S.: I'm thinking of changing my name into **Tachibana Renji**. It's kind of my official Japanese name that I choose. What do you think?


End file.
